Obliterate
by Imogene
Summary: illusions are dangerous things - they distroy friendships and drive lovers apart and they won't know until it's too late...


OBLITERATE  
  
By Imogene  
  
Disclaimers: Buffy & co belong to Joss, WB, Mutant Enemy, Kazui etc. I own Stephanie, Drake, Gray, Gabriella, Gabriella's parents, & other members of PhoenixFire club. The PhoenixFire club is based on the Hellfire club in X- Men, as are the members. The story is based on the Dark Phoenix saga, also from the X-Men, now a timeless classic.  
  
Author: Imogene  
  
e-mail: bageria8@hotmail.com  
  
RATING: R, will eventually be NC-17  
  
Spoliers: none  
  
Note: This takes place in an AU, about 2 years in the future. In this story Faith is much more sane and nice, after she left prison Angel took her under his wing & she's OK now, and joined the A-Team, who fully trust her. Buffy has also forgiven her & their friends again. Joyce is still alive, she had cancer but fully recovered with no repercussions. In this version Riley left soon after Dracula, and Angel came to Buffy as soon as he heard Joyce was sick. He never fired the A-team. Dawn is still here (but she's not in this fic – sorry!) Tara has died and Oz has returned, Jenny was never killed. Spike has the chip in his head & helps the gang occasionally. Angel is now is human but still has his vampiric strength, speed, reflexes, healing ability and stamina. He is also somehow immune to bullets. Basically best of both worlds. Couples are B/A, W/O, X/C, & G/Je, with hints of S/F  
  
Note 2: BTW I have no problem with gays – I just couldn't resist putting 'Douggie' in this- don't take it seriously  
  
PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE SEND FEEDBACK!!!!! GOOD OR BAD, THANK YOU. Well that's enough from me. Enjoy!  
  
**************************************************************  
  
A solitary figure sat in a large room. No light shone from the window, he didn't need the light. He had always preferred the dark, it hid him. Hide the lie he was. The room was as dark as the heart of its sole occupant. For the past few months, he'd gone by the name of Nathaniel 'Nathan' Grey and wore the face of a gentleman rogue.  
  
But that like everything else around him was simply an illusion, to cover the truth…  
  
A truth he didn't want to see.  
  
He'd also taken great pains and made huge sacrifices to become the most important person in Buffy Summers's life.  
  
Each time I reach into her mind it becomes even easier, we grow closer each time and why should we not? The man thought to himself smiling, a smile that didn't reach his eyes, that never reached his eyes. They were corrupted by the evil that lay there.  
  
He causally flicked some ash from his cigarette and let it fall on the carpet.  
  
The poor child has no idea what I'm doing to her- why should she be suspicious? I am not doing anything so wrong. I am simply giving her a taste of some of her deepest and innermost...needs and desires. Within even her angelic soul- so determined to do good, it is almost sickening.  
  
But as within all people's souls no matter how they aspire to do right, lurks a devil. There is always a yang to counterpart the surface yin. All I am doing is freeing that ...negative part of her 'self' from its mortal cage. He almost felt like laughing out loud. What he had done had cost him dear, but it had been worth it.  
  
He was finally going to get his prize, he had worked hard enough for it. As the smoke rose above him from his cigarette he sat smiling, concentrating, and miles away Buffy Summers's world turned to chaos.....  
  
****  
  
Buffy Summers stood panting, looking down at the remains of the vampires she'd just staked, now just piles of dust. Angel was standing next to her with a stake in his hands. "There are some others, I saw them, we better split up. You go left I'll go right. They can't have got far," said Buffy.  
  
She gave him a quick kiss on the lips. Angel smiled at her as Buffy walked to the right. She looked round, waiting for any slight movement.  
  
Suddenly Buffy felt a strange sensation, waves of dizziness come over her, she closed her eyes, willing it to go away. When she at last opened her eyes, the strange feeling had gone. She looked round, the cemetery had gone, Angel had gone.  
  
For her, time had apparently slipped backwards two hundred years. It was 1750 and she was one again Lady Elisabeth Summerton. She was en route to America, with her fiancé to be married. Buffy looked round in amazement.  
  
This had happened to her before; it was the fifth time she gazed down her elaborately embroidered eighteenth century gown.  
  
Why does this keep happening?! She wondered, I was in the cemetery hunting with Angel then I'm sudden- all thought stopped when she saw him.  
  
It always happened when he was there, he was the only thing she could think about. Nathan. She gazed at him,  
  
he was truly beautiful, she almost sighed in contentment, she was here with her fiancé to soon be married why was  
  
she so confused and worried? She loved Nathan, and who was....Angel? his name lingered but she couldn't remember meeting anyone by the name of 'Angel' and it wasn't as if she would forget someone with such an unusual name.  
  
The man standing before was, as usual dressed in the very latest fashion of the day. She knew him as Nathaniel 'Nathan' Grey, she had only known him over six months, yet they were engaged.  
  
She couldn't deny her feelings for this man, besides one never knew how long you'd live for, so why waste time when you are in love? Nathan Grey was undeniably the man she loved- the most magnificent man she had ever known, she had fell in love with him the moment she set eyes on him, he was... different, that's what she loved so much about him, something almost dangerous, it drew her to him.  
  
She was his and would be to the end of all time.  
  
"Is anything wrong Elisabeth ? I thought I heard you cry out." He went up to her and cupped her chin in his hand, so like someone used to, but from a distant memory. "We'll soon be safe in America my darling, and we can be together forever!" without even realising it, she smiled, lifting up her hand, allowing him to kiss her deeply, Buffy sighed, wrapping her arms round his neck, the kiss deepened, when she suddenly lifted her head up a feeling of ice went through her body, it was like nothing she ever felt before, something wasn't right.... that name...Angel kept lingering some strange feeling surrounded that name, a warm fuzzy feeling.  
  
It was almost as if one part of her mind was warring with the other, the load pat was telling her to kiss Nathan- she loved him, but the quieter part told her not to- Angel, she needed Angel not Nathan and no matter now quiet it was it wouldn't shut up, it was warning her, telling her it was very wrong to be with this man I-I've got to get away she thought panicking she stammered "I...my head is aching. I need some fresh air"  
  
"I'll come with you" Nathan offered with a genteel smile but beneath that gentlemanly smile, there was something different, unfamiliar, thing was more than the dashing hero, the kind gentleman, the daredevil she loved. It looked almost ....predatory, cunning, ruthless, not the smile she loved, it was different and it scared her "NO!" she said too quickly then added "Thank you, I'd.... prefer to be alone" and she quickly walked out of the room. Nathan smiled sadistically at her retreating figure.  
  
It had been almost impossible to break the bond between Buffy and Angel the first few attempts, there love was so deep it ran into their subconscious. Nathan had had to go into uncharted territory to find Buffy's darkest desires, they existed and they were enough to make her a worthy consort of the infamous Angelus, of course that would never happen...  
  
Admittedly he himself had been shocked at their darkness, yet he smiled. He knew he was quietly raising those desires, reaching into the darkest and most closed recesses of her mind, so closed no human was ever aware of those desires- as it would frighten most to death, and unless someone deliberately managed to surface those desires they would stay locked away, unless someone like Grey wanted something.  
  
Every time he visited Buffy's mind it became easier to slip past her mental defenses, making her forget her love for her family an friends, her desire to do her scared duty , and to make her forget Angel. he knew she was still re-calling his name, but the feelings that name summoned were fading. Run all you like Buffy, you WILL be mine. You belong to me and the darkness to fight so hard against, it's what you secretly desire- why fight it? Why fight destiny? He thought smirking, it was only a matter of time...  
  
Buffy walked up on the deck, her evening cloak swirling around her she shock her head, she didn't know what  
  
was wrong with her, but she couldn't deny these feelings, she was scared and nervous around Nathan, it was his  
  
smile, and his eyes....she loved him but there was something wrong. It was almost as if her conscience - and  
  
mind were screaming as load as they could to stay away, Nathan was dangerous, and the love she felt was  
  
WRONG.  
  
Very wrong, the love wasn't genuine, but how could that be? One part of her mind loved Nathan so much she couldn't think properly, she wanted to give in to whatever he wanted, the other was cold and rational- it was  
  
also scared, of Nathan, and for some strange reason, a name kept repeating buried deeply...Angel. Buffy shock her  
  
head again, she didn't know any Angel.  
  
It wasn't just Nathan himself that was scaring her- it was the feelings her brought out within herself, they were so full of hate and malice it made her shudder, yet part of her welcomed them!  
  
To surrender to the darkness it would be so easy to just give in, have her Nathan and the darkness....she shock her head, this was really scaring her. Then other worry crossed her mind. What if I'm trapped in the past? How will I get out and what will happen to my body in the present? Will an other slayer be called or... suddenly a strangely familiar voice jolted her from her thoughts. "Milady?"  
  
Wait! I know that voice! Why is it so familiar? Where have I hear it....? She thought, trying to remember where she'd heard it before. "I saw ye come on deck ma'am. Is anything..."  
  
"Angel!" Buffy suddenly thought, not realising she had in fact called his name out load  
  
"..... wrong Buffy?" said Angel, coming running up, concern evident on his face.  
  
Buffy looked up at Angel, feeling dazed, she was back to the present, wondering where he had come from what is going on?! Am I going mad...I was hear one minute, with Angel, then I went back to the Seventeenth century, and now....I'm back she thought carefully trying to work it out, but she simply couldn't make sense of it. What's happened to her?! She's white as a sheet....almost terrified. I've never seen her like this thought Angel worried "Uh, yes...I'm fine" she managed to say. But Angel wasn't fooled, he looked carefully at her, waiting for her to tell him what had happened. Buffy sighed "You wouldn't understand, I don't think anyone would"  
  
"try me" Angel replied softly. Whatever had happened, it had really shaken her, and Buffy didn't get scared easily. They had only been parted a few seconds when she had called out his name. "Buffy... I don't know what's wrong but I want to help. I don't want anything to happen to you." he gently stroked her face, his figures, were familiar,  
  
comforting, as he cupped her chin she lifted her head up to him she smiled.  
  
They moved closer "I love you" he said quietly gazing into her beautiful innocent eyes. "I love you too" she whispered, moving closer to him. He bent his head and kissed her tentatively, the kiss growing in passion, which Buffy eagerly responding to, putting her arms round his neck, losing herself in Angel's tender kiss. He was all she ever wanted. Buffy gazed up at him.  
  
"I'll walk you home" he offered smiling at her. Buffy smiled back "thanks, the streets of Sunnydale just aren't safe for a girl at night she said, as they walked out of the cemetery, with Angel's arm round she forgot about her 'time-warp' sensation. As long as Angel was here, she had nothing to worry about.  
  
****  
  
"So one of the vampires got away?" asked Giles surprised, Buffy's former watcher, now unofficial mentor the next morning. He and Buffy sat in his house, while he was drinking his morning coffee, in a bid to keep his eyes open. "It was there one minute then-poof- gone." Buffy replied sheepishly  
  
"Well, maybe you should spend more time training, it is the only way to improve your skills" Giles said earnestly. "You saw the dedication Kendra possessed. It was quite extraordinary- you could do with some discipline like that," said Giles the instant he said it he wanted to hit himself so much for great British reserve Rupert!  
  
He scolded himself. He knew that he had been unfair, especially the mention of Kendra. "Giles, news-flash! I'm  
  
not Kendra. Kendra and I… were individuals. You can't constantly compare me to other Slayers, not Kendra or  
  
Faith or any other slayer, because I'm not the same". Neither spoke for a minute, both immersed in painful memories this brought back.....  
  
Kendra had been a good slayer, completely devoted to her duty, but had been killed, Buffy remembered cradling her body in her arms, her throat slashed by Drusilla. She had died protecting Buffy's friends, something Buffy would be forever grateful to Kendra for. She only prayed Kendra was at peace now, she deserved it.  
  
Faith Gatorex was so different to either Kendra or herself.  
  
She was a force of nature, whereas Kendra had been strictly disciplined Faith had had none of Kendra's or Buffy's training, her watcher was cold and impassive, leaving Faith to fight on her instincts rather than bother to train her.  
  
Faith hadn't been sorry when her watcher was killed four months after her calling. After Faith turned to the dark side, Angel was the only one who seemed to think she was worth saving- that it was possible to save.  
  
She'd gone to LA to assassinate Angel, when she finally crumbled, he'd protected her- to Buffy's fury, and although Cordelia and Wesley hadn't understood it- or liked it they had helped.  
  
It had been thanks to Angel that Faith had finally turned herself in, when a former ally turned enemy had threatened to let Angel met the sun, Faith hadn't let that happened.  
  
She'd gone to prison- but Angel had kept visiting her- giving her a reason to carry on, he more than anyone could understand what she was going through when she was finally eligible for parole.  
  
Angel had taken her under his wing, she'd become a member of Angel's group- although it took Faith a long time to earn Cordelia- and especially Wesley's trust she did.  
  
They now trusted her with their lives, Faith knew she could turn to Angel if she felt herself slipping- something which occurred less and less now.  
  
Buffy still sometimes found it hard to believe how much Faith had changed, she was more at peace with herself now- accepted what she was, and no longer had to compete with Buffy-the-perfect.  
  
Faith, Buffy and Angel had the demons and vampires under tabs.  
  
So much had changed since Angel returned. Out of everything, most surprising was Spike had kept helping the gang, aside from his 'charming' personality and constant moaning he'd been a valuable member. "Giles, night after night I put my life on the line for people, I never get a break from this gig.  
  
You and Angel come with me but you don't have to go out every night! If you think I'm getting sloppy- which I'm not I'm sorry, but I get tired. Of the same thing over and over again. Just cause I let a vampire get away doesn't mean I'm letting my guard down!" she snapped looking at Giles. Then she sighed "I know Buffy. I'm sorry, especially what I said I did about Kendra, that wasn't fair. You weren't like Kendra, you aren't like Faith" Giles admitted. There had been a lot to deal with since Angel was made human- he had essentially he became the 'male slayer', expect there wouldn't be another when he died, once again he was one of a kind.  
  
That had been a shock to them all. In some ways, it was harder than before.  
  
Giles couldn't help but be happy for her, Xander and Willow but things seemed... different. Specifically with Buffy, she seemed to have changed recently not dramatically but subtle little differences, she was more... aggressive and confrontational about things. She's probably just tired- we've all been though a lot- but why can't I shake a feeling that something isn't right? All this living on the Hellmouth- I'm going paranoid! All the same Giles was worried about Buffy, Angel had told him what had happened on the patrol "Are you all right?" he ventured, looking slightly concerned at her.  
  
Buffy did look slightly tired, he had to admit "Yes everything's fine" she could see Giles didn't believe her "I can take care of myself remember?" Giles hesitated, he knew Buffy wouldn't be happy to hear this, nor would Angel, but he felt he had to say something "It's just Angel came to me yesterday..."  
  
"So now he's sneaking off behind my back?" Buffy said, there was resentment in her voice.  
  
"Buffy, Angel's worried about you, that's why he came to me- you know he would never go behind your back- unless it involved your safety" said Giles quietly.  
  
Suddenly Buffy's anger deflated, she knew he was right, and Angel was right- they always were- her two wise men. Deep down Buffy was getting worried, she seemed to get angrier much quicker for no reason.  
  
Giles looked carefully at Buffy, he wasn't sure things were completely kosher with her, but they had all been through so much lately it wasn't surprising. She did look tired "Buffy, why don't you take a few days off slaying, do something relaxing with Angel or the gang.  
  
Faith and Spike can take care of slaying" Buffy was touched by his concern, she sometimes forgot what a brilliant watcher Giles was, to her Giles would always be her watcher, no matter what the council thought "thanks Giles I guess I could you some R & R. I'll see you later" she called as she walked out the door.  
  
****  
  
"Most impressive gentlemen. Poor Giles and the slayer for that matter are oblivious as to what's happening. If only he knew, that we had a tap on him and the slayer, and every scrap of speech we can hear, every movement we can see, all the information stored in those books, is our for the taking. Your men did well, putting those bugging devices in, no one is the wiser for them being there! So what is our next move Drake?" he asked a man sitting behind a table, covered in shadows, two other men were sitting either side of him. The soft flicker of a lighted torch briefly outlined their figures, making them look even more sinister  
  
"We wait. You will not do anything rash, if we are found out you will pay the price. Our aim is the Slayer, if we can manage to ....eliminate some for her support network so much the better though I hardly think we need to bother our selves.  
  
Only four of the Slayer's network are actually dangerous. The Slayer herself obviously, her comrade Faith, another slayer, and Buffy's love - Angel a former vampire, also you should be careful of Spike, their occasionally ally, he is unpredictable the others can be easily dispatched"  
  
"Drake, you may be the Chairman of this establishment and one of the world's leading industrialists in America but if you think the slayer will be pushed over think again. Repeatedly she has over-come impossible odds. Far better demons have pledged their destruction yet she lives. "Drake, Buffy Summers, Faith Anderson and Angel are highly  
  
experienced fighters and extremely dangerous. Angel has centuries experience fighting, he knows people, how they think, they are not to be taken lightly." Drake looked at Grey and smiled grimly then said in a low, level voice "Neither is Steven Drake. We are dangerous too, as the slayer will soon discover.  
  
I don't build a billion-dollar empire from nothing by making mistakes, or by underestimating opponents. We know about the Slayer and her friends"  
  
"But to capture them all? Her friends will be easy, yes but Faith Angel, and Buffy?! You'll have enough trouble getting Faith let alone the other two. I'll only believe it when I see it. I don't think you understand how dangerous they are to cross"  
  
"So are we Grey...as the slayer and her friends will soon discover. Won't they my dear Stephanie?" Grey turned and saw a strikingly beautiful woman. She was tall and thin, dressed in a bright scarlet top, and tight white trousers, with high heel shoes, giving her a highly noticeable appearance. Her green eyes sparkled coldly in her pale beautiful face. as she spoke. "As you say Drake!" she said smiling icily. "You do your job and I'll do mine. Namely continuing to work on subverting Miss Summers...and gathering her- of her own free will into our fold" he smiled, looking confident but Drake was less than convinced. "If it should fail..." Drake began  
  
"It won't....every time it becomes easier for me to reach her mind. She will be ours. You have my word on that," said Grey, supremely confident. "How is your plan progressing by the way? As you are so fond of telling us, not only are Ms Summers and Angel and incredible fighting duo but they are also in love. Neither will tolerate losing the other- you are cutting it very fine man. Do you really think you have any chance of success? Buffy and Angel have survived worst threats than yours and survived" as Grey began to walk off, he turned to Drake, smiling cynically he said smoothly "not think Drake...I know.  
  
The young lady hasn't realised it yet but she truly is mine- body and soul! Besides Miss Summers and Angel haven't had to survive her falling in love with the enemy before."  
  
He was walking out of the door when Drake said, "as you said I'll believe it when I see it" Nathan simply waved a dismissive hand, completely unfazed by what Drake had said. "Well if you'll excuse me gentlemen I have a date with the wonderful Ms Summers" he laughed as he walked off, letting his cigarette smoke trail after him. "He doesn't trust us" Drake said grimly Stephanie moved forward, and draped her arms round Drake who smiled up at her.  
  
Her thick auburn hair swayed gently about her shoulders as she sat down. He pulled her onto his knee. She  
  
examined her long, manicured fingernails for a minute.  
  
Then looked up into Drake's face "The question you should be asking is do you trust him?" asked Stephanie smiling at him speaking in her soft mocking voice at him, that he loved so much. "Should he have a reason to trust us? He had gambled all and if he fails he will be ruined"  
  
"That is no concern of ours Stephanie. He knew the risks when he joined. The stakes are high, we explained the terms. We have all had to make sacrifices to get to where we are. If he fails, it is his fault, not ours" said a man  
  
sitting next to Drake. He smiled at the woman. "Do you believe he will fail Stephanie?" the man asked looking at Stephanie squarely in the eye.  
  
She paused for a minute thinking, looking serious. They knew she was highly intelligent. She knew how people thought, at last her lips grew into a small smile, she looked like a little girl- one of  
  
the things Drake and his friends liked so much about her. "He has potential," she purred at him.  
  
Kissing him on the check. "I am sure he has my dear" laughed Drake, a hollow, soulless laugh that echoed long the empty corridors.  
  
****  
  
At the Bronze, unaware of what was going on. Buffy was busily dancing, while the gang watched in astonishment, at both Buffy's clothes and her attitude. She was going for broke tonight.  
  
Dressed in a very low cut shimmery, copper tank-top and an extremely short tight skirt, and toped off with knee length leather boots, she knew she looked good tonight, and she intended to put it to good use. She rubbed herself against the other guys at the dance floor, not caring what other people thought of her.  
  
Xander, Willow, Oz and Cordy were watching Buffy astonished- this was NOT Buffy behaviour. "OK....is it me or something really wrong with this picture?" ventured Xander. Willow looked worried  
  
"You don't think she's drunk do you?" asked Oz, not criticising, just concerned "Nah...it's.... Buffy" Xander said, only he didn't sound quiet convinced. Buffy came and sat down "Hey you guys, come and dance, its fun, there are some really cute guys here tonight" She said cheerfully, grinning at Faith. That was a warning bell, if ever they heard one, something definitely was wrong. Buffy just didn't chat guys up, she loved Angel, he was all she had ever wanted,  
  
and no guy could have ever swayed her.  
  
"B, didn't you agree to meet Angel here?" Faith asked, with a raised eyebrow, trying to stop Buffy doing something she would regret- like loosing Angel perhaps, Buffy however ignored her or didn't get the reference. Buffy shrugged at this statement  
  
"Don't you want to wait for him?" asked Willow.  
  
"Angel isn't my keeper, I can dance with boys if I want, he doesn't own me" Buffy replied defensively, her tone slightly frosty. "Well, call me crazy but he might not appreciate his girlfriend trying to get down the throat of every guy here tonight." Xander said matter-of-factly "I know I wouldn't" he murmured under his breath. Oz looked at Xander and smiled "You were referring to Dead-Boy?" Oz asked amused, Xander pretended to look aghast at the idea, Cordy looked at Xander, grinning at him, and took  
  
his hand. God she was glad they were back together.  
  
She never realised now much she had loved Xander Harris, dweeb extrodinaire, but he was HER dweeb. "Ex-Dead Boy" Willow correctly automatically, smiling taking Oz's hand.  
  
"You known Xander, it seems like you're beginning to actually like Angel, I'd be careful" sniggered Cordy  
  
"moi? like Angel?" snorted Xander incredulously, but there was a definite smile in his eyes. Xander had long since grown out of his hatred for Angel and the two were good friends now. Buffy got up to dance again "dance time, anyone coming?" when no one moved, Buffy shrugged and went off to the dance floor, and back to her flirting, she was getting seriously up close and personal to the guys, even Faith looked shocked, she might be a flirt, but this was  
  
beyond flirting, and Buffy had a boyfriend, not just any she had Angel, the kind of guy girls would kill to been seen with. She just couldn't understand it.  
  
Just then Faith saw Angel entered, and glanced over at Buffy before waving her arm and calling Angel over to their table "Angel, over here" said Faith, indicating to the gang "Hi" he said. The gang all smiled and nodded but looked silently piqued. "Something wrong?" he asked "Depends on what you make of Buff's behaviour" Xander replied, slightly jerking his head in Buffy's direction. His arms were folded and looked annoyed. Angel turned, his lifted  
  
an eyebrow, obviously no less surprised at the way she was acting than the rest of the gang  
  
"That is Buffy...right?" he asked, not believing what he was seeing. His eyes narrowed slightly as he saw Buffy  
  
grind her hips close to one of the guys "I better go"  
  
"No Angel.....stay here for a while, Buffy was waiting for you..." Willow said quickly "she just went to.....dance"  
  
she added lamely. Everyone looked at her. I'd use a stronger word than 'dance' if I were you Will Xander though,  
  
but he didn't want to upset Angel even more, poor guy, why is Buff acting this way?  
  
"It's OK Will, you don't need to make excuses. I better go, tell Buffy whatever you want" Xander felt so sorry for the guy, he didn't know what Buff was playing at, perhaps Angel could talk her out of it "Hey man, Will's right, you  
  
should stay y'know keep moral up" added Xander, pulling up an extra chair for Angel. Despite himself Angel pulled a wry grin at Xander's statement "'cause such I'm a comedian" he dead-panned, making Cordy grin  
  
"c'mon Ange, you might be able to talk...er shake some sense into her. I swear I don't know what's wrong with her, she's been acting really strange these past few days" Looking back to Buffy, Cordy shock her head in disgust, she was dancing pressed against several of the guys and clearly enjoying herself, Angel didn't look happy, he turned about go despite the gang's protests. Suddenly a tall, tanned man in his early twenties with well-muscled arms  
  
came up to Angel. The man, who was, in everyone's opinion, very badly dressed. Cordy could hardly keep her face straight as she looked at the man.  
  
Cordy actually felt a bit sorry for the guy, he'd obviously come dressed to kill- in white shirt- with half of the buttons undone, showing his- manly chest designed to show off his six-pack thought Faith, eyeing his suspiciously,  
  
major poser.. His hair was light blond, almost Spike's colour almost reached his shoulders and had a bad perm, even worse he had a gelled back and hadn't spared on the gel and was unaware the grease was literally dropping on his shoulders.  
  
He was wearing tight faded blue jeans with deliberate rips in them, designed to show his manly calves. He wore leather strapped sandals, large black sunglasses covered his eyes, he was also wearing a long necklace  
  
and a bracelet.  
  
The guy obviously worked out and had huge muscles and was very tanned, but the effect was just  
  
too much he was an eyesore just to look at.  
  
The guy was headed directly for Angel, "S'cuse me mate" he guy say  
  
bold as brass, his Australian accent clearly coming through, Cordy winced, the guy could easily be an extra for a cheesy daytime soap. The guy didn't say anything else, but looked at Angel, almost as if...he was checking him out.  
  
Breaking the silence Angel asked, "Did you want something?"  
  
"Sorry mate, I'm Douggie" Angel cocked an eyebrow with a puzzled frown at Douggie, wondering what the guy wanted. "Is there something I can do for you?" Angel asked, getting a little impatient with the way Douggie kept just...looking  
  
at him. "Do ya have a...boyfriend?" Douggie questioned in a 'seductive' voice.  
  
Faith almost fell off her chair silently laughing, Oz smiled slightly at the question, Willow looked on with wide eyes curiosity, Cordy tried to look understanding, but it came out as a smirk.  
  
Xander looked decidedly uncomfortable, remembering his unwitting talk to Larry, which had inadvertently got Larry to admit he was gay, but despite himself he could help grinning. Douggie gave him a large smile, showing off his perfect white teeth. Angel looked at Douggie like a deer caught in headlights  
  
"Ah....I think you have the wrong idea" Angel said, tactfully as possible, obviously at a lost with what to say. Whereas most guys would relish the idea, of causing more women and occasionally men in this case, to lust after them than Leo DiCapprio and Captain Kirk off Star Trek combined, Angel simply wasn't bothered when girls- or guys chatted him up.  
  
A fact that never failed to stupefy Xander, amuse Faith and impress Willow, Oz and Cordy, well about the girl bit anyway. Xander couldn't help wondering if Angel was just clueless to this or whether he didn't like to flaunt himself.  
  
Sadly for Douggie he was no exception to Angel's lack of response.  
  
"I don't think so, I was asking about you at the bar and one said you were looking for a guy" he explained. Cordy now had to cover her mouth to stop herself from laughing out load, and Douggie was apparently oblivious to the crowd behind Angel "I was looking for...my brother"  
  
Angel explained, looking at Xander pleadingly "my brother - Xander I wanted to know where he was" Angel said quickly, Xander looked at Angel with a grin, of course Douggie took it the wrong way..." Sure mate, I tried that line  
  
too, you oughtta come out, the longer you wait the worse it is" he explained helpfully. To Angel's annoyance Xander  
  
made no effort to correct Douggie "I could be a really good boyfriend, gorgeous" said Douggie, his eyes scanning Angel's muscular body in a suggestive way.  
  
Willow couldn't help feeling sorry for Douggie- she knew how hard it was to be gay in a still homophobic world. It had freaked her friends when she had started dating Tara- but they had gradually accepted it. They had seen how much they were in love and Tara had become part of the group.  
  
Willow had been devastated when Tara was killed, and for a long time, she had rejected all comfort from her friends. Ironically it had been Oz who had finally been able to get through to her.  
  
Her feelings for OZ had never died, and she knew she would always love Tara- she loved them both- in slightly different ways, but they were still a part of her, she was just grateful to have Oz back.  
  
Despite the sad reminders, she couldn't help but smile at this, Douggie was obviously clueless and not very subtle- unfortunately.  
  
Faith could hardly sit on her stool "uh...D-Douggie... ah. .I... Angel doesn't....." Faith began but she was laughing so hard, she collapsed in a heap of giggles.  
  
Douggie looked at her strangely "I guess Americans are real different cripes! I never knew I had such an effect on the ladies" he said smiling. Faith lifted her head up, tears were in her eyes from laughing so much "Oh jeez I didn't upset ya did I little lady?" asked Douggie  
  
"no, I'm f-fine but I...I have to go...to the bathroom" she managed to get out, heading for the bathroom. Angel looked at them, clearly hoping for some back-up. Faith who had tried to help him had disappeared, Xander merely shook his head, grinning with mock-evilness at Angel, with a look that clearly communicated 'you're on your own pal.' The others were to busy having quiet hysterics that he knew they'd be no help.  
  
Angel was looking more uncomfortable by the minute, Cordy decided to take pity on him. With as much composure as she could manage, she came up to Angel and Douggie, smiling her most fake smile she said in a deceptively sweet voice. "Douggie um... you don't understand what Angel's saying, he's NOT gay, he doesn't want a boyfriend and even if he was, he's promised his life to the catholic church, he's a priest, a very celibate one at that" she explained, not looking at Angel, "and with the praying and the no sex or dating, Angel's really not available" she said sweetly. Looking at Douggie's astonished face she added "and in case your wondering, the guy he was looking for? It was kinda his brother, Xander is a trainee Priest" she explained, glancing at Xander, trying not to laugh at his horrified face "Aren't you Xander?" she asked sweetly.  
  
"Uhh yeah" Xander said nodding, looking stunned  
  
"I'm real sorry Douggie, Angel's devoted to the church" he gave Angel a last appreciative look  
  
"the church is wasted on you mate" he sighed, dragging his feet, he turned away, mumbling to himself over all the good guys being straight or in the church.  
  
"He'll get over it" predicted Cordy. "just give him five years". Just then Buffy and Faith came up to them. Buffy, seeing Angel, wrapped her arms round Angel, kissing him. "I miss anything?" the gang looked at her, one minute she was all over the guys at the Bronze, the next she was kissing Angel, her passion for him obvious.  
  
Angel and the gang decided to drop Buffy's flirting, she might have simply wanted to let loose for an evening, flirting didn't mean anything. "Only a guy chatting up Angel and Cordy telling him Angel and Xander were catholic priests" replied Oz, straight-faced as ever.  
  
Buffy gazed at Angel in annoyance "can't I take you anywhere without someone hitting on you?!" she demanded, Angel simply shook his head, giving her that lop-sided smile she loved so much.  
  
She smiled, pulling him to her and kissing him passionately, walking up to the gang, Angel's arm firmly wrapped around Buffy's waist everything was normal again.  
  
The gang decided to drop what they had seen Buffy do, it would only hurt Angel if they did. "I'm going to get a drink- anyone want anything?" she asked.  
  
Everyone shock their heads "I'll be back in a minute" she said smiling as she walked off to the bar, but before she got there she was stopped by a man who seemed familiar but she couldn't think from where. "Excuse me miss, you dropped this" he said politely as he smiled "Oh, thanks....." their eyes met and suddenly reality changed rounded Buffy.  
  
The 21st Century gave way to the 18th, the Bronze became a burned out church in a woodland glade, that will one day be turned into the Bronze A woman laid a vale over her head.  
  
Buffy looked down, she was wearing a long cloak and holding a bouquet of flowers. However unlike the previous time-slips, Buffy didn't try fight her way out of the past, this time Buffy's accepted what was happening...as she is led to the alter and her waiting husband-to-be.  
  
As always, his manly beauty took her breath away.  
  
The vicar began the ceremony "Dearly beloved, we are gathered hear together. In the face of this congregation, to join together this man and this woman in Holy Matrimony. Buffy was hardly listening to what the vicar was saying. It was taking all her strength of will and concentration to stand demurely and listen to the vicar's service...when she knew she would rather be in Nathan Grey's arms.  
  
"Wilt thou Lord Nathan Nathan Grey, have this woman to be thy wedded wife? Will thou love her, comfort her,  
  
honour and keep her in sickness and in health and forsaking all others, keep only unto her as long as you both  
  
shall live?" Nathan looked at Buffy smiling and he replied with remarkable calm  
  
"I will". The vicar turned to Buffy, her heart was pounding  
  
"Wilt thou Lady Elisabeth Eloise Beaumont have this man...?" Buffy couldn't stand this any longer  
  
"Oh yes! YES!!!" she replied cutting the minister off, unable to control herself. Smiling, his obsidian eyes were glowing with an eerie, darkling light the vicar finished the ceremony  
  
"...I pronounce that they be man and wife!  
  
Sir, you may kiss the bride." Nathan lifted up Buffy's veil at the same time Buffy lifted up her hands and undid her cloak "You're mine now milady, bound to me till the end of time!" looking at her. Buffy looked up at him, her eyes glowing with a strange light and replied "Milord, I would not have it any other way!" As Nathan whipped off Buffy's cape he said loudly "Milord's, gentlemen, ladies of the PhoenixFire Club....I give you Elisabeth Summerton" revealing Buffy in a luxuriously embodied 18th Century gown.  
  
Cheers burst out with shouts of "Long may she reign!" But Buffy heard none of the cheers, her entire being was focused on Nathan, and he held closed to him and kissed her long and passionately, she responded, willing the kiss to go on. She was overwhelmed by the physical and emotion tidal wave that washed over her, it was unlike any she had ever known.  
  
Then as abruptly as the time slip began it ended.  
  
Opening her eyes she found herself involved in a deep kiss with a complete stranger, she immediately pulled away, horror covering her face, she couldn't believe it. Even worse she heard a strangled "Buffy..", looking round she saw the gang look aghast and...Angel. Fury and hurt were clearly visible in his eyes. Buffy didn't know what to do. Oh god ohgodohgod. What is going on?!? Why was I kissing that man? What's Angel going to do? Please don't let him walk away, please God, I love him so much, I need him.... please She wished she could hold him and kiss away in pain and betrayal in his eyes, but she couldn't, she was too ashamed to even look at him.  
  
She could feel his gaze boring into hers, looking up she tried to speak  
  
"Angel....I..." but words failed her, what could she say that would possibly erase what he had just seen? She didn't know what had happened- or what had come over her.  
  
All she knew is that she had to get to Angel, before she never saw him again. She walked up to Angel and reached out to him, but he violently pulled away, his eyes dark with fury and sorrow. "Angel! Let me explain...!" then she stopped.  
  
How could she explain her behaviour, why she herself couldn't even explain to herself. Did an ancestor of mine marry one of Grey's? What kind of woman was she? Buffy asked herself, fearful of the answer she fight find. "Angel?" she said quietly.  
  
He turned away from Buffy, so she couldn't see his face I've never seen her act like that....it was almost it wasn't Buffy, only someone who looked like her he thought to himself trying to make sense of it. Without a backwards glance at Buffy he walked out of the Bronze, not waiting to say goodbye to her friends, Buffy ran after him, she didn't know what they though their heads and didn't really want to know at this point.  
  
"Angel, please wait!" she shouted at his retreating figure.  
  
He heard the desperation in her voice. Sighing he stopped and slowly turned round and looked at Buffy, at her beautiful face, her eyes.  
  
Her eyes looked for confused and full of regret "Angel....I need to talk to you" Buffy pleaded but Angel didn't respond to her as she carried on  
  
"Some where private. This is personal, just between us. Let's go back to my house, I have to tell you something, it may be to do with that man I..... kissed." She looked deeply into his eyes, pleading with him to come with her.  
  
She had hurt him, she knew that.  
  
The only way to stop him hurting was to tell him everything that had happened, her time-slips- everything.  
  
She wanted Angel to trust her and until she told him, he wouldn't be able to. Back at the Bronze the Scoobies didn't know what was up with Buffy, Faith had left a few minutes before, since it didn't look likely Buffy was going to patrol tonight.  
  
"what is her deal?!" demanded Cordy, fuming "First she's Ms slut-o-rama, then she's kissing guys- with TOGUES might I add, in front of Angel!" shacking her head in anger and confusion, then realising how she sounded she quickly back-pedalled "I'm sorry guys, I didn't mean it to come out that way" sometimes her new sensitivity shocked them, the old Cordelia would have offered no such apology  
  
she apologised, but none of them were angry with her "we can't stick up for her on this, your right Cor" said Xander quietly "I just hope she realises what she's doing before she drives the person who loves her most away" he said sadly. They began to walk off, leaving them totally unguarded for the attack of armoured solders, taking Cordy, Xander and Oz, leaving Willow to wake up and get Buffy....  
  
Buffy was struggling to keep up with Angel's pace, she could tell he was furious, his dark eyes usually so calm and loving, were now black with fury "Angel....please wait, I...I don't know what happened in the Bronze, I-" but words failed her, she couldn't explain what had happened back at the Bronze. Angel stopped and spun round "I think I do, first your flirting with guys then you kiss another guy- if you want to break up- just tell me, but don't go behind my back!" he snarled.  
  
Buffy was taken-aback at the pain in his voice "Angel I…I've never seen him before, and I....I don't know what happened,"  
  
"I think I might, you saw I guy you liked the look of, forgot I was there and kissed him" Angel summarised angrily, his dark eyes boring into hers, for a moment Buffy couldn't look at him "it's not like that" she said quietly  
  
"well forgive me if I find that hard to believe!" he snapped.  
  
Buffy finally looked at him, despite his anger, she saw sadness, and a longing- a longing for her to tell him it was another girl, not her kissing the man, to tell him he was daydreaming, but she couldn't, she loved him too much. But also she couldn't bare the idea of him not in her life.  
  
"I….I can't explain it. The man told me I had dropped something, I looked at him for a split second, then it kinda blacked out for a second next thing I know I'm kissing him" at that Angel looked, not believing what she was saying, and his expression showed it.  
  
Buffy didn't know what to do, unable to stop the could see tears forming in her eyes and running down her checks "I can't explain it, but you have to trust me, I didn't intend to kiss him. I screwed up - badly I'm sorry, but I don't know what I can do to make you believe me. All I known is that guy has cost me the respect of my friends, and the man I love" she whispered.  
  
Angel said nothing, he simply looked at her, she guessed he really hated her. She couldn't blame him, if she was in his position, she wouldn't have been ready to believe him, but Angel never would have kissed another girl, he loved her- Buffy too much to kiss someone else.  
  
Angel finally looked her, the anger has gone from his eyes, but there was an infinite sadness, his shoulders slumped, as he gazed at her a moment, and sighed.  
  
That simple motion nearly made Buffy burst into tears. He sounded so tired and weary, not surprising for how long he had lived, but he'd never seemed so…defeated.  
  
"Buffy what do you expect me to say when I see you kissing another guy?" he asked his voice quieter, he hated seeing Buffy crying, she looked so vulnerable at that moment, as if she was going to break, slowly he moved towards her.  
  
"Please don't turn me away Angel I love you, and I need you more than you ever know. I don't know what happened back there, but I never wanted to kiss that guy- you have to believe me. I don't know, maybe he was a powerful vampire or demon, and or-or knew how to hypnotise, enchant someone to do whatever he wanted- I..I don't know what he did" her voice rose and she looked slightly hysterical by now.  
  
"I don't know" she cried "but it…it s-scared me", the tears now falling unchecked down her checks.  
  
Without pausing Angel pulling Buffy into a strong embrace and hugged her tightly, stroking her hair. He wondered if there was more to this- especially the guy.  
  
It had obviously shaken Buffy. "Shhh it's all right baby shhh" he soothed, taking her into his arms and holding her tight, stroking her fair hair.  
  
He let her cry for a minute, before taking her face into his hands "I love you Buffy, I'm not going to just leave you because of an argument, that's not how love works." He bent his head and kissed her gently. She wrapped her arms round his neck as he pulled her closer.  
  
Angel's tongue caressed Buffy, as they leaned back on a wall, his hand supporting her head, as they continued to kiss.  
  
Their kisses were getting much more heated and passionate now, when suddenly two solders decked in heavy armour emerged with powerful looking rifles, their faces covered in helmets. "mark two targets, take 'em!"  
  
"Wha-?" began Angel whipping round.  
  
"I don't know but the sooner we deal with them the sooner we'll find out" said Buffy. Buffy took one Angel took the other, it appeared a good plan, but the robots clearly had other ideas and weren't stupid. They blocked Buffy's best moves and their tinned plated armour made them incredibly strong. Suddenly one of them shot a beam at Buffy, a ball of energy surrounded Buffy and she fell to the floor.  
  
"BUFFY!!!" shouted Angel Suddenly one of the solders punched Angel to the floor- his strength was amazing, Angel got up, in full vamp face. He whacked the armoured man but it had no effect, the man pointed a gun at him, Buffy suddenly freed herself, and whacked one of the men, then threw him against the wall. The other turned to her and said, "The computer didn't lie babe. You are powerful. Consider yourself lucky our employers want you alive" And fired his gun at her, Buffy jumped out the way I've got to keep moving these guys are fast. I don't know what that goes does and I don't wanna find out! She thought to herself.  
  
Angel crept up on another and whacked it on the neck, then flung him down the alley  
  
"You guys have had your fun now it's our turn!" he said to them.  
  
Suddenly they heard a frightened voice "Somebody, help me!" some bystanders had been captured by another of the solders, Angel was still battling one, Buffy raced to the people's defence. She hit the solder repeatedly, then kicked the man sending him flying.  
  
It was Willow and a young girl, who'd simply been in the wrong place at the wrong time. The solders suddenly realising they we're in a no win situation ran off which surprised Buffy and Angel to say the least. "GO!" shouted Buffy to the girl who promptly ran off.  
  
Suddenly a stream of energy from one of the solder's guns burst through the alley, they hadn't run away, they had gone back to get reinforcements!  
  
"C'mon quickly!" said Angel, grabbing Buffy's hand and running out of the alley. Suddenly in firing stopped Angel peered behind him, the guards were lying motionless slumped against the wall.  
  
Angel and Buffy cautiously walked back to them. Gingerly Angel lifted off one of the solder's helmet's he was a robot. "Since he's a robot, he may have been short circuited. We could have interrogated him and found out what's going on- I guess their bosses wanted to make sure we couldn't" he summarised  
  
"Nice people" Buffy added sarcastically, she was just a little irritated by these guys. Angel didn't seem to hear he, he was busy looking at the robots. He was deep in thought as usual, and as usual, he said nothing but Buffy knew she couldn't expect any good news to come from it. Buffy gently laying her head on his shoulder, urging him to share  
  
his thoughts. "These robots seem to know a lot about us-a little too much, what I want to know what we're up against" he replied and what do they want with Buffy? he thought silently to himself. Willow carefully unscrewed the robot's head "Willow, maybe you can get to find out about these guys- they might have chips containing info on who we're up against" she suggested. Angel lead the way to his car.  
  
Suddenly Willow looked out of the car window "Angel look - there's a man, just standing there" she observed. Angel recognised him and his jaw tightened. It's the man Buffy kissed at the Bonze he thought to himself Is he part of this puzzle too or is it simply a rival for Buffy's affections? The first I can deal with but the second.... I'm not so sure. Either way I don't like him....or trust him, there's just something about him...but I can't think what as always he kept his thought to himself as he drove. His car's headlight touched Grey for just a moment, who was lighting a cigarette, throwing his shadow across the wall behind him.  
  
Angel automatically took note of his appearance. His mind, however was preoccupied with a host of far more pressing concerns, he didn't register it. One day Angel would remember- and recognise - whom he passed that night.  
  
By then however it would be too late....  
  
****  
  
As Buffy looked out of the car window, she saw the girl she had saved; she was running, looking terrified. A car was in hot pursuit of her. The girl was about eleven -just a child. She shouldn't be terrified like this. "I'll create a diversion." Angel said, as Buffy quickly hopped out and went searching for the girl along the dark alleys. The girl didn't know what time it was exactly only that it was very late Friday evening.  
  
She though many times she had given her pursuers the slip....but each time they'd found her again. It was like some horrible nightmare that she was begging to wake up from. But it wasn't a nightmare...it was real.  
  
She kept on running with no idea of where she was going, her actions were pure instinct. What scientists called the flight or fight reaction- for her it was flight, there was no choice.  
  
In the last few hours, she'd discovered strength within herself she never knew existed, but the fear of death did that to you. She'd tapped onto all of them and this was a race she  
  
had to win- her very life depended on her winning, but she was only 11 and she knew she couldn't keep at this pace forever. Her heart was thumping, every mussel in her body ached. She was exhausted and tired. Her face and body were covered bruises and cuts.  
  
Suddenly her last ounce of strength deserted her, she couldn't run anymore. Her foot slipped and she landed on the ground, crushing her arm, the pain was unbearable, she was terrified, she knew her death was immanent but she couldn't get up or fight anymore. She closed her eyes, praying it would be quick, wouldn't hurt too much. A robotic voice rang out "The kid ain't moving. I think we got her!.....Hey what the..?!?" the other robot said  
  
"It's the Slayer herself, she came outta no where, and she's between us an' the girl!" the other robot shouted in a crazed voice  
  
"Run her down, an' the kid too!" Buffy steeled herself, she wasn't going to let the girl be killed. Suddenly Angel came careering in with his car driving quickly towards the car with the assassins. The assassins swerved the car, crashing into a wall. Angel jumped out of his car with Willow, Buffy was by the assassins' car, one had survived, and Buffy  
  
was questioning him while brutally beating him. The robot's system unable to cope shut down and he slumped to the floor, but Buffy kept hitting him, Angel ran up to Buffy and restrained her, her grabbing her arms. He had never seen her like this, she was berserk with rage. Gabriella looked on terrified.  
  
That- that woman saved me, but what am I gonna do how? Oh God, I'm so scared and I'm trying to do what's right but.... Gabriella thought to herself terrified. She got up and scrambled away, running into an abandoned warehouse. "I guess you won't be bothering anyone again" said Buffy looking at what was left of one of the assassins, who was drifting in and out of consciousness, the other was dead. Her eyes showed no hint of remorse over what she had done. Buffy seemed to calm down and Angel let go of her.  
  
As much as, he hated these mercenaries, but they weren't going to get any information if they were dead or unconscious. "Buffy....are you all right?" asked Angel with some uncertainly. She look at the burst out car, smiling grimly and replied "Never felt better Angel." Angel just stared at her for a minute, then at the beaten up man. He didn't say anything but Buffy could guess what he was feeling  
  
"Angel, you didn't see the girl's face, if you could've see her terror, knowing she was going to be killed, chasing her to her death.... she's a child Angel, an innocent, I couldn't let her be killed. These....animals got what was coming  
  
to them. I'll bet it was a lot more mercifully than what they had planed for her"  
  
I thought I'd seen Buffy in every conceivable mode- but this one is new to me he thought, not knowing what to say. Then looking around he suddenly realised something, mentally cursing himself for not noting it earlier "Hey, what about the girl, I think she ran into the warehouse? We've got to make sure she's all right Buffy.  
  
You better go looking for her, she didn't get to see you properly and you saved her life, plus you can protect her in case anything comes up. You'll have to handle the initial contact."  
  
Buffy simply nodded as she crept into the warehouse and started searching the warehouse. The room was barely lit and there were crates everywhere- the ideal hiding place.  
  
Willow knew she would have done the same thing as the girl. Suddenly she heard a rustle, and peered round a huge crate and saw the girl huddled in a corner.  
  
The girl looked up frightened her tear stained face looked like a hunted animal. The girl was obviously still frightened and Buffy couldn't balm her as she gingerly stood up "what's your name?" Buffy asked, gently trying to establish some trust between them.  
  
The girl paused then said in a quiet shaky voice "G- Gabriella Hollins...you- you saved me didn't you?" said the girl, looking up at Buffy with large innocent eyes. Buffy helped the girl up, who was still shaking, her clothes were torn and she had some bad gashes.  
  
"I'm Buffy Summers, don't worry, I'm here to help you. There's nothing to be afraid of anymore I promise" she said in a soothing voice "You're safe here." Buffy said. Her gentle voice soothed the girls' fears. Looking at Buffy, trusting her, Gabriella stepped foreword hesitant for a moment, then she collapsed into Buffy's arms.  
  
Letting all her terror flow out of his in her rush of tears as Buffy hugged her.  
  
The girl needed protect and comfort, and Buffy would give her them. When Gabriella have calmed down slightly Buffy lead her out of the warehouse, Angel and Willow met her.  
  
Willow had contacted Giles who had told them they should all meet at Angel's mansion, it was the nearest place, and they wouldn't be disturbed, and to come with Gabriella of course. In Angel's car Buffy sat with Gabriella in the back, comforting her.  
  
The girl was so young and vulnerable.  
  
Giles got his first aid kit and sent Willow to make some hot tea. Angel saw to Gabriella's cuts while Giles talked to her. As the evening wore on Gabriella told them what had happened. Strangely, almost ironically, it was Angel that Gabriella trusted the most, she calmed down quite a lot with Angel around.  
  
"Most of these cuts are only scrapes- they look worse than they are, but a few are pretty deep. Tell me if I hurt you Gabriella," said Angel.  
  
"thanks, if you guys hadn't of rescued me...I'd be dead" she replied quietly "What else happened? Can you remember?" Angel said, gently coaxing her.  
  
He bent down so his eyes met hers, she lifted up her head, and hesitated for a minute, but there was something about Angel's eyes that was calming, soothing. Gabriella looked into his eyes, and seemed to see something that comforted her.  
  
For her part Buffy wasn't surprised Gabriella trusted him so much. She knew the intensity that dark gaze brought with it. Nobody could look at you the way Angel did.  
  
Despite what he thought Angel was brilliant with people. "Well…I was walking home from dance class, and I went to the Bronze to see if my brother was there. H-he promised to take me home if I met him there, but he wasn't there, so I started walking home, and I saw these huge….robots. They were shooting a man, I don't know why, but they saw me and started chasing after me. I don't know what I did …."  
  
"You didn't do anything" said Angel gently "the robots are the bad-guys, it's not your fault"  
  
"Well….they kept chasing me and I was so scared I...I kept running. I hide behind some trash cans, then they started attacking you guys, they ran off. I started to run again, but they saw me and started chasing after me again, then you guys showed up" she began to cry again, and turned to Angel for comfort.  
  
He gently smoothed her hair, murmuring comforting words.  
  
Giles and Willow both knew Angel was good at comforting distressed people, but they never saw Angel as a 'father-figure' before.  
  
Gabriella had come to completely trust him in a matter of minutes. He had managed to calm her down in a few minutes, more than any of the others had all evening.  
  
Soon Gabriella had stopped crying. Buffy quietly took Angel's hand and squeezed it, wanting him to know how much she loved him. He smiled and squeezed it back gently. Giles himself was perplexed.  
  
It was late and Gabriella needed sleep. Buffy looked at Angel, a silent communication passed between them. Buffy took Gabriella upstairs to Angel's room. She stayed with Gabriella until she was fast asleep, which wasn't long, and left the door open. Only then did Buffy leave her. She went down stairs to Angel, Giles and Willow. She looked worried at Buffy "Will, why did you come out the back?"  
  
"Some of those guys ambushed us, they took Cordy, Xander and Oz, Faith left before they arrived, I don't know what they're going to do, please we've got to get to them now, these guys are clearly serious"  
  
"they hurt you" noted Angel softly, looking at the severe bruise and cut on Willow's forehead, his concern palpable  
  
"I'll heal, the others won't be so lucky if we don't get to them now" Willow said, touched by his concern.  
  
if they hurt Cordelia- or any of his friends, he swore he would kill whoever was responsible slowly and painfully. Buffy gazed at him, and felt a pang of hurt.  
  
She knew how close Cordelia and Angel were, and knew he was probably blaming himself for his best friend's capture "it wasn't your fault" Willow said firmly, looking at Angel, correctly guessing the same.  
  
"you can't be everywhere at once- you think Cordy would like you like this" Willow asked. At that Angel suddenly looked up- all business  
  
"we need to find out all possible places they could have been taken, and we need to know fast" Angel said, completely focused on finding his friends.  
  
"we need to play there game....we have to get inside somehow...." Buffy murmured  
  
"They're using them for bait, to lure us into the trap. A trap which we have to walk into. They're calling the shoot and they know we'll come after them. It's us they want not Oz, Cordy and Xander. To the people running the show they're expendable, bait to get us into a trap - a trap we have to go into. We've no choice, but since we're walking into their trap, we need to know something about them" Angel summarised, Buffy sighed wearily. All to often the people she cared about were captured or hurt, all because of her duty as the Slayer. Her stupid sacred duty. "What I don't understand is why these assassins were after her in the first place, what on earth could they want with her, she is a child" asked Giles taking off his glasses.  
  
Willow looked equally stumped. However Angel looked deep in thought, Buffy guessed he knew the answer "The girl - Gabriella. She was here when we were first attacked. Clearly these people- whoever they are, want us dead"  
  
"Well that's new" interrupted Buffy sarcastically then in an apologetic tone she said "Carry on"  
  
"She is a key-witness to the attack. If she told the police, some important people could cop it. She's their target- and they have to eliminate her" concluded Angel, looking grim. "We've got to find out what's happening.  
  
These soldiers seem to know a lot about us....too much. We need to know who we're up against. Willow can you run a scan on the chips in this guy's head?" asked Buffy "I can try but I'm not sure what'll be able to get." said Willow as she began to take apart the robot's head, looking at the mass of wires inside.  
  
"This guy obviously had some important employers" Willow observed. "Wait, what's this?" she saw something shinny catch the corner of her eye and carefully pulled it out "Hey look at this." said Willow holding up a small CD type disk. "bet it has what we need on it" observed Willow, who pushed the disk into her computer, the others gathered round.  
  
A message flashed on screen " The PhoenixFire Club?" asked Willow is disbelief.  
  
"It can't be." she murmured, gazing at the logo of a Phoenix rising its wings outstretched from a fire. "Wait- who are these "PhoenixFire? people?" asked Giles looking mystified at the screen. "It's a club set up at the beginning of the eighteenth century- 1702. It was opened for the purpose of giving gentlemen of leisure opportunities to - bond I suppose and join in high-risk ventures. Now it's just a social club for the aristocracy.  
  
It's apparently very old and stuffy- but still risqué and a highly respected establishment" explained Angel. "As far as I know they aren't organised in any crime, everything that happens there is perfectly illegal and above board. but there's something about this I just don't like.  
  
Willow try to hack into whatever is on here" said Angel. As Willow's fingers flew in the keyboard, a message came up with a robotic voice password invalid...access denied.  
  
"These people really don't want anyone to know what we're up against" observed Buffy. After several attempts at the password and with any success, she gave up. "This is a top security protection. It's was probably designed like this to specifically keep people like me out!" said Willow smiling slightly, but she was feeling frustrated.  
  
Buffy stared at the screen. Something at the back of her mind told her she'd seen this logo before. Suddenly the answer came to her. "Beaumont" she murmured, "What did you say Buffy?" asked Angel turning round looking puzzled  
  
"'Beaumont' - I'm sure that's the password. Try it." said Buffy, still looking almost mesmerised by the logo.  
  
Access granted. They all stared at Buffy "How did you know...?" asked Willow. Just then, the mechanical voice said in its monotone voice Welcome to the PhoenixFire Club, "we're in" Willow said as she began to search the screen for any information she could find. While she was looking, she couldn't help wonder about Buffy. The password to her didn't seem to have any connection to the club at all. Yet she got the password without even thinking, almost as if she knew what it was the minute she saw the logo, thought Willow silently to herself is it just pure luck or was it something else? Willow found herself wondering.  
  
She didn't like to think that Buffy knew something and wasn't telling them. Buffy was her best friend. But still....something was up with Buffy. She looked at Angel, she could tell he thought something was up with Buffy too. He looked worried. I only wish we knew what it was.  
  
Soon it became a bit clearer. "Inside the Phoenix-Fire's club, there are a group within the group. Four men and a woman who are seeking prominent social, political and economic power round the world. The rest of the club doesn't even know of there existence. There is another man making his bid to join the "inner circle" he is called Nathan Grey." Willow was explaining to them.  
  
At the mention of Nathan's name Buffy suddenly started The PhoenixFire Club?! The Inner Circle?!! But ...in my time slips I've been experiencing lately...I've found myself living the life of an ancestor who was married to a member of the club- Nathan Grey. B-But I've recently met a modern-day man who looks so like my ancestor's husband it's freaky. Is it simply a coincidence- or could it be something else?! thought Buffy. She felt scared. Something was happening to her and she couldn't stop it. Suddenly Angel voice brought her back to reality "Are you OK Buffy?" he said looking concerned at her. Something's sacred her, something about this club, but what?  
  
He was worried. "Oh... I'm fine Angel. I.... saw something that's all" she said with more conviction than she felt, and she had a sneaky suspicion that he knew what she's said was a total lie but he didn't say anything.  
  
They knew they had to get their friends free.  
  
Suddenly Buffy had an idea. "Hey guys, what if we let our selves be captured. We can reassemble these guys, and pretend to put up a fight, they'll capture us, then when we're inside, we can launch our attack, full scale. It's the only way we're going to gain access to this club. And we need to make sure that we don't put Xander, Oz and Cordy in danger, if we come as 'prisoners' then they'll be confident and not ready for our attack."  
  
"What about Gabriella? Someone has to stay here with her" Willow realised  
  
"It'd be better if she came with us. She might be able to help and we can protect her better, besides she might know something about this" Angel said. "Good plan Buffy" he murmured to her as he kissed her gently.  
  
****  
  
It was two hours till dawn and the sky was still pitch black. A car pulled into a large building.  
  
The streets were quiet, but then who'd be up at this hour anyway? Two of the robotic guards were standing by the gate, rifles in their hands. The car wound its window down, and one of the mercenaries peered out.  
  
The other guard went up to him and could see that there were four passengers in the back: Giles, Willow, Angel  
  
and Buffy. They all had ropes tightly tied behind their backs and legs. The robot who was standing guard, peered into the car "Paydirt m'man! The kid got away-  
  
but I figure what we have will more than make up for the loss!"  
  
"The Slayer and the vampire! How'd you do it Selly?!" asked the other impressed  
  
"I'll tell ya later over a brew. Right now all I wanna do is get these guys under lock and key" said Selly.  
  
Stephanie was looking at a monitor screen, "the slayer, Mr. Giles and Angel captured?! Most impressive, especially since Selly's team was not equipped to tangle with them. Everything looks normal enough. Cordelia tried to wriggle out  
  
of the chains that held her, but Stephanie merely smiled icily at her. She had to admit the girl was a fighter- all of the slayers friends were. She thought the seer would crumble much sooner than this- but she had held out valiantly so far.  
  
She knew the girl had been subject to many things, not least the mark of Vocah, which showed if anything she was a survivor. "I can make the pain stop- just tell me about your friends" Stephanie soothed, but Cordelia remained silent, she would die before she betrayed her friends to this bitch. Angered, Stephanie snapped the girl's head round "answer me!" she snarled  
  
"or what? kill me and you'll never find out – and I've got the deepest info on Angel you'll ever get- and don't forget unconscious people don't give much info either" taunted Cordelia, despite her pain. Stephanie looked at her thoughtfully for a moment, the seer was right, it wouldn't do to have her unconscious "ah but there are many forms of torture that I don't need to touch you for. One's that are more painful than physical. You forget, physical pain heals, mental pain may last forever- Drusilla Angel's childe is living proof of that"  
  
"Drusilla isn't Angel's childe, she's Angelus's and was a nut before he even met her!" Cordelia spat out  
  
"Your devotion and loyalty to your friends is truly heart warming, but like so many other- your loyalty will be your downfall, it will cause your death" Stephanie smirked. Cordelia repressed a shudder, she refused to break down in front of her. Dammit she was Cordelia Chase- Queen C, she that took no crap - and had been in worse situations. She'd survive this- until Angel came – she knew he would, and boy would he be pissed with Stephanie….  
  
****  
  
Two of the mercenaries guarded the door "It's Sell's car.  
  
Our back-up hasn't arrived yet- think we can handle it?" he asked. "Jacko, if you keep frettin' like that and you'll  
  
end up giving yourself a stroke. Stay on your toes and follow my lead, you'll be fine. If any of them so much as twitches, blow 'em up". The driver said, as he wound down the window.  
  
"I got a special delivery."  
  
"So I gather. We gotta keep your passengers on ice a while longer, til the escort shows up. Ms Murdoch ain't takin' any chances. She's rolling out the big guns for these lot". Angel, Buffy, Giles and Willow were sitting in the back of the guard. "Looks like we've reach the end" whispered Willow, Buffy looked at everyone, in silent conformation. "Good, 'cause the fireworks are about to start." Suddenly Buffy wriggled down in her seat and kicked the driver, causing him to crash into the windshield.  
  
Buffy and Angel freed themselves of the ropes, then freed Willow and Giles. Angel whacked the other guard in the car round the head, causing him to slump down.  
  
Angel quickly reverted to his vampiric face. He didn't like being a vampire- but as such, he was very useful in a fight. They all jumped out of the car, before the guards had a chance to collect themselves Angel and Buffy moved in.  
  
Angel decked one of them, making his rifle fall out of the guard's hand.  
  
Angel moved like a panther: fast, savage, deadly. Without warning Buffy kicked one of the guards in the face, he slummed down, de-activated. There  
  
was only one left and Angel made short work of him. Without their armour or guns these robots weren't much.  
  
They didn't have time to gloat however, they have to find the rest of the gang. The raced in the doors and down the corridors, Angel and Buffy beating up any guard who got in their way. Angel was feeling uneasy. Buffy seemed a little too eager to hit these guys, and she was pulling any punches on them.  
  
While this was going on Stephanie was still with Cordy. One of the guards swiftly turned his head "What....?! The alert siren. We're under attack!  
  
It's the Slayer!" Stephanie turned round angrily at the guard and said harshly "Obviously you fool!" She turned  
  
to the guards and said angrily "Don't just stand the you idiots! We hand- picked you as the best assassins!  
  
Here's your chance to prove it. Use any means necessary just stop them!" the she turned on Cordelia and said,  
  
"It seems your friends "Trojan horse" gambit has paid off Cordelia.  
  
But Buffy and the others have a long way to go before they reach here. That's more than enough time to teach you- and them...a lesson they'll never forget.  
  
All they'll find when they reach here is a mindless thing. Human only in physical from- you." Stephanie was so busy setting up the controls she jumped when a voice ran out. "Is that so?" the voice had a dangerous, hard edge to it. Stephanie quickly whirled round "Who?! Slayer!"  
  
"The one and only, and you're Stephanie Murdoch- the Phoenix-Fire White Queen, well 'your majesty' let's see how good you really are. Elsewhere Angel, Giles and Willow were trying to find Xander, Oz and Gabriella.  
  
A few minutes ago, they had been ambushed from behind by a group of the robot solders. But we're more than holding there own, much to the amazement of the solder. One of the soldier's voices rang out "I don't believe it. There's only three of them and we're hittin' them we've everything we've got ...an' they're clobberin' us!" Another of the robotic voices rang out. They were trained to kill without remorse, but they were frightened, particularly of the vampire. He was the main driving force.  
  
"Mancusi, call for reinforcements! Get a squad on those upper level catwalks! Try to set up a cross-fire." Another of the robotic voice's ran out "Skipper, I mark only two of them. Where's the vampire?" he was very nervous. Giles was dangerous but Angel was the one they had to be most careful about. Without warning Angel appeared behind the guards and whacked all of them hard saying  
  
"I'm right behind you" not giving them a chance to recover before hitting them again, then letting them slump to the ground. Giles and Willow came running up looking at Angel, with the guards slumped on the ground. "We've got to get moving," said Giles  
  
"Don't worry- we're here" Xander's voice rang out from behind them. Xander and Oz were with Gabriella, all looked relatively unharmed "Xander, Oz!" cried Willow relived to see they were all right. "What happened?"  
  
"We were captured at the Bronze by those goons" he said pointing to the guards  
  
"The woman took Cordy, and we were put in a room, I think they drugged us, but Gabriella got us out. She's good at picking locks. She'd put Giles to shame" he said smiling.  
  
"Are you OK Gabriella?" asked Willow, she admired the girl, she was only eleven and risking her life for people she barley knew. Gabriella nodded, with a small smile. "Enjoy it while it lasts chickie.  
  
In a couple of minutes, you and your buddies won't be feeling anything at all! No fast moves, or I'll open fire and this little baby packs the firepower of a full rifle company" said a guard with a fully loaded rifle pointing at them but Angel was no where to be seen. Suddenly a familiar voice said,  
  
"You really do talk too much" as the guard slumped to the floor, Angel was standing behind him. Giles faintly smiled. "Thank you Angel, but we still have to find Cordelia"  
  
"Buffy's getting her. She told us to get you guys, she's went to help Cordy." explained Angel  
  
"I think I'm getting a scent," said Oz, it was one of the very few benefits of being a werewolf; he had sharp senses- particularly smell. Everyone followed Oz, preparing themselves for whatever lay ahead. "We've got to move it. Before this women's private army regroups," said Angel I hope Buffy is OK he thought to himself, as they ran along the corridors.  
  
While this was going on Stephanie and Buffy had started fighting. At first both of the women seemed evenly matched...but as the battle progressed it became clear Buffy was merely taking Stephanie's measure. Now she  
  
had learned her foe's strengths and weaknesses she began to attack in earnest, not holding back.  
  
She swept Stephanie's legs out from under her and watched her fall to the floor.  
  
Stephanie simply got back up. Stephanie's blows were precise and well aimed, but Buffy was quick. Stephanie was getting annoyed, she saw Buffy as a mere child.  
  
Stephanie suddenly unleashed a blot on energy from her hand, but Buffy dogged out the way. Stephanie grabbed a knife and slashed at Buffy, who cartwheeled out the way, as Stephanie advanced on her Buffy suddenly yanked the knife from her.  
  
She came at Stephanie with a hail of merciless blows.  
  
Cordelia looked up, she had never seen Buffy look so ferocious in battle, she was scared of what Buffy might do. Buffy didn't stop pummeling Stephanie, whom she now had on the defensive and was beating her hard and fast. She pushed Stephanie into a wooden beam so hard that the beam began to wobble, Buffy then gave the beam a sharp kick.  
  
Then in a split second, Buffy without any warning she jumped up on one of the beams and swinging  
  
from it kicked Stephanie in the back of the head causing her to fall over.  
  
Buffy didn't care if the building collapsed around her, the walls were beginning to shake- it was an old building and it couldn't take the force. The bricks began to crumble yet Buffy continued fighting. She felt an unknown contempt to Stephanie. A cruel passion burning in her eyes.  
  
A long low groan vibrated through the room, then the beam came crashing down, along with part of the wall, and dust flew everywhere, burying Stephanie and her troops beneath it "Get out all of you. I'll get Cordy and Buffy. GO!!!" he shouted, they all ran out.  
  
Angel sprinted across the corridors praying he wasn't too late.  
  
Angel and the gang appeared in the room, which by now was all on the point of collapse. Without pausing he grabbed Cordelia and Buffy, both girls were weak and he half pulled her dragged them out. The smoke was beginning to choke them as they stumbled out of the building, Cordelia was the one who was the worst off, Angel held her close to him, supporting her firmly as they got out of the building as the whole structure was violently unstable, hearing a huge crash, but they didn't stop to watch.  
  
Cordelia was couching, gasping for air as they stopped. Finally safe from the falling building they stopped. Cordelia wavered unstablely, as Angel held her closely, keeping her upright.  
  
At that moment Willow, Oz, Xander and Gabrielle all came running up. "you saved them" Willow gasped, she had truly believed Angel was on a suicide mission, as she grabbed him, hugging him fiercely. Angel smiled weakly "wasn't going to let my two girls down" he murmured, feeling slightly light- headed himself. Xander went over to Angel, reliving him of Cordelia, who was practically asleep. Xander smiled at Angel in deepest thanks. Angel too tired to speak simply nodded, while Buffy leaned against him.  
  
*****  
  
They were soon home and safe, Giles thankfully had accompanied them to take Gabriella back – it would help if it looked like their was one mature adult- it was highly unlikely that her parents would buy that Angel was 248 years old somehow.  
  
There was still a few hours till dawn, when they finally got Gabriella back to her family, thankfully Gabriella knew the way. "GABRIELLA!!" shouted her mum as her parents ran out of the house, they looked like neither had slept. "Oh honey we were so worried! You were gone all night, we didn't know what had happened to you, we called the police. "Where have you been?!" she asked Gabriella was obviously pleased to see them but she seemed remarkably calm considering what had happened to her "Hi Mom, hi Dad."  
  
Just then two older boys came running out, Buffy presumed they were her brothers. They looked equally relived she was alight. "Uh, Giles, if those are Gabriella's parents we may have some explaining to do" said Willow looking worried. "Mr Hollins I...." but Mr Hollins was having none of it, and promptly cut Giles off, he was furious and Giles couldn't really blame him  
  
"Shove it mister! What the hell happened to my daughter?! She was walking home for dancing and it's suddenly on the news a group have been attacked by solders, you were identified as one of the people these...these...freaks  
  
were after, my daughter. I don't know what you've been doing, before you started you life of crime of whatever did it occur to you innocent people could get mixed up in this?! We didn't know if she was alive or dead and then they found some bodies, do you have any idea what it is like to think you're daughter's dead?!? I don't know what you were doing and I don't want to know but if I see...." Buffy had had enough of this man's ranting.  
  
They had save his daughter hadn't they? "You listen to me you idiot! We'd never even seen your daughter till today, and we saved her life, so don't let your venom loose on us! What kind of parents let's their children wandered the streets safe at night anyway?" she demanded.  
  
Everyone looked at Buffy with astonishment, Angel lay his hand on Buffy should, trying to keep her clam "So don't you dare accuse us of anything. I put my life on the line to protect people like you and your daughter- but do you ever thank us Nooo! You just shout down our throats. Well the next time you're in trouble, maybe I should just leave you to get your self out of it. Then you'd really have something to shout about!" She turned and walked off, the gang going after her. When they were far away everyone stopped. "Why did you do that?" Giles demanded  
  
"They thought they had lost their daughter .Try to understand he was angry and frightened, as you would have been"  
  
"Oh this is great, Giles the Psychiatrist!" she said sarcastically  
  
"Hey Buffy just back off OK? Giles is right," said Cordy. "you shouldn't have had a go at that man. It's not his fault, what right did you have to lay into him like that?" asked Cordy "and while you're at it lay off Giles OK?" she added "What gives you the right to question me?!" Buffy asked turning on Cordy  
  
"Do YOU put your life on the line for people like this? NO!! Queen C is too busy filing her nails to bother with things like that!"  
  
"Buffy! Lay off her!" said Xander angrily, Cordy looked sideways at Xander, he was obviously pissed at her. "What's your problem?" he demanded coldly  
  
"My problem is people who decide it's all my fault that they let their kid wander the street.  
  
If it wasn't for me the kid would be dead by now, and all the Dad does it yell at us! God knows why he thought we had anything to do with her disappearance, and as I remember Giles, it was you he was yelling at! I was trying to stick up for you so don't have a go at me!" Buffy stared coldly at her former watcher, she could see Giles was about to counter this point "And keep your lectures to yourself English, all of you I'm not in the mood" she looked at everyone darkly. "Just stay away from me right now- all of you" she warned in a dangerous voice and then stalked off. She didn't want to be with her friends right now- any of them. They just didn't understand.  
  
Angel turned to Cordy, she looked flabbergasted and really put out "rude much? I was just offering her some advice" said Cordy, thunderstruck.  
  
"We know Cor, it wasn't you" said Xander quietly.  
  
"This just isn't Buffy-type behavior," fretted Willow, something was going on. "I'll see if I can talk to her" said Angel quietly, slipping off to find Buffy. She was sitting beneath a tree, obviously she was still angry "Leave me alone Angel" she ordered not even looking at him "Buffy, what's wrong?" he asked quietly  
  
"nothing...I'm just peachy" she said with a sarcastic sweetness "Just go back to the 'Scooby Gang'" Angel stared at her. Her voice had a hard edge to it. She had never made fun of her friends before.  
  
"Buffy...if there's something wrong you can tell me you know, any of us" he said quietly, Buffy didn't respond. Angel looked at her for a moment but got no respond.  
  
Then in resignation he walked over to the gang, heading for Cordy. He paused for a moment, trying to figure out what to say. He'd know Cordelia a long time, and she obviously knew when something was worrying him. "are you OK?" she asked quietly, gently squeezing his hand, he smiling faintly at her, then became sombre again  
  
"Cordy, when Buffy was fighting Stephanie, what was she like?" Cordy faced him, her face was very serious without hint of her usual sarcasm, her eyes looked slightly sad, as if she knew what Angel was thinking. She knew what Angel meant, "It was frightening. It was like someone else altogether, yet still Buffy, almost like... an evil Buffy, she didn't let up on Stephanie at all, she almost looked like she was enjoying fighting Stephanie" Cordy explained.  
  
"It was really weird, she looked.... different" Cordy said "Different? How?" asked Angel  
  
"Well it was, her eyes...I don't know."  
  
"Maybe we're imagining things," said Angel, but Cordy could tell, he was entirely convinced himself by what he had just said. She looked at him carefully then said something that surprised him  
  
"You don't believe that. We both know something's up with Buffy, and it's not nice" Angel knew Cordy was right. She was a lot smarter than she and everyone else gave her credit for. He also knew Cordy looked a lot older nowadays.  
  
In LA, they had all gone through some scary times.  
  
They had toughed her up, but Angel felt sorry for her. She was only twenty- one, but he was even more worried about Buffy, he was unsettled by the way Buffy was acting. It's almost as if there is a... dark side to Buffy that someone or something is manipulating her, helping her dark side to come out. If that's the case, we better find out who or what is doing this before it's too late! thought Angel, frowning.  
  
****  
  
Angel took Buffy back to the mansion, it was the nearest place, and Buffy was exhausted and needed to rest. By the time they finally arrived, it was almost morning. He could tell Buffy looked exhausted "Buffy, why don't you go upstairs and go to sleep?" he asked. She smiled at him. She was tired- and looked it.  
  
Even though she was the slayer she still got exhausted and things were still whizzing round from last night. She couldn't believe she'd been so rude to her friends. It was only when Angel caught up with her that she even realised. What she'd done. Angel phoned Wesley, who came round immediately, he could tell Angel was agitated  
  
"someone's after Buffy" he said, getting straight to the point. "Well, forgive me but that isn't exactly unusual" Wesley ventured. "I know, your right, but this is…different.  
  
The people after us seem to know everything about us. How we fight, where we're going…almost like how we think…they know too much for it to be a coincidence. Also a kid got caught up in the fight, the mercenaries were trying to kill her, she'd obviously seen something she wasn't supposed to" Wesley looked appalled, Angel nodded at him, looking grim and clearly sharing Wesley's thoughts. "A child?! Is she all right?"  
  
"Yeah, we got her home. She helped us actually, the mercenaries got Xander, Oz and Cordy. She freed Xander and Oz while Buffy freed Cordy. I wanted to question Ms Murdoch but the building collapsed, killing most of them, but Buffy and Cordy somehow managed get out. Willow scanned one of the robot guards and we learnt that the she belonged to a group of industrialists out to rule the world.  
  
They see Buffy as a obstacle to them achieving their goal, they call themselves the PhoenixFire Club" Wesley looked startled "Are you sure Angel? I know people at the club, in fact my uncle and aunt are members. I don't think they could have anything to do with what's happening.  
  
It always seemed just like an ordinary leisure club to me, slightly stuffy though. Do you think Wolfram Hart could be involved? They never did forgive you for what you did two years ago.  
  
They know about you and could be feeding information to the club, maybe someone at Wolfram Hart goes there and wants revenge." He suggested  
  
"but it doesn't make any sense, why start now why wait two years?"  
  
"Perhaps they wanted you to think it wasn't them, but whatever they got I guarantee it wasn't from me"  
  
"I know it wasn't you, I trust you, but there has to be a leak somewhere Wesley. These people knew everything about us, our plans, how we fight, even think. I just don't like the way this is going. I need you to find out everything you can about these people. If you're right, there's no problem but there's something about them, I don't like them. There are two people in particular that bothers me. One's Nathan Grey the other Stephanie Murdoch- I think they may be key links, even though Stephanie's dead, I need to see if she had anything to do with it. See if you can get Kate and Dawn to help you, we need some background info on these guys, and we need it fast." Angel sighed, running his hand through his hair. "I'm sensing there's more to come" Wesley guessed, looking at Angel. Angel looked at the floor for a moment, then looked up to his friend "it's Buffy" he frowned at it  
  
"is there something wrong between you two, you seem closer than ever" said Wesley, confused by Angel's expression  
  
"honestly, I don't know if there is. Something's wrong- she's….changed, she's more…aggressive with everyone, even the gang." Here Angel stopped and looked at Wesley, who was regarding his best friend carefully. The over the long time Wesley had known Angel, he's come to deeply admire him.  
  
He knew Angel wouldn't have simply misinterpreted something, he had over 250 years worth of studying human behaviour, which had always proved invaluable and he wasn't about to shrug his friend's opinion off now.  
  
He lowered his voice slightly, as if he were afraid to say this "Cordy saw her fighting Stephanie, one of this clubs…leaders, and she was…. enjoying it….she didn't stop even when Stephanie was clearly out of the game- she just carried on. Cordy said she was…smiling, it really freaked Cordy, and the way she's been acting to everyone, she's so hostile and confrontational. I'm worried, if Buffy does become seriously aggressive, with her strength-"  
  
"it would be fairly disastrous" finished Wesley "hmmm….you don't supposed she's possessed do you? From what you've said, it may be the most logical explanation at this point, I'll check a few possibilities for you."  
  
"thanks. Do you think I'm overacting about Buffy?" before Wesley could answer, they heard soft footsteps coming down the stairs, and Buffy walked in, looking refreshed and cheerful Angel signaled Wesley to keep quiet.  
  
"Someone mention my name?" she asked, coming down the stairs smiling brightly at Angel, her eyes shinning and looking very cheerful, and very beautiful. "Oh Buffy! Hi" he said, surprised but attempted to sound causal as if Wesley had just dropped by. He had almost forgotten Buffy had been asleep upstairs.  
  
"I realize this is the part where I gracefully exit, with a flimsy excuse" said Wesley, smiling, "I'll talk to you later Angel" he said as he walked out.  
  
"You're brooding" she observed "Isn't that what I do best?" he said with a sort of self-mocking grin. "and I've got a lot on my mind"  
  
"Then why don't you give your mind and the brooding act a rest, try to have fun. You might even enjoy yourself?" she said smiling flirtatiously at him. Walking over to the stereo, she put a slow song on, the sensuous rhythm creating an electric atmosphere between them.  
  
A slow, sensual smile crept onto her lips and Buffy walked towards him. Without a word she took his hand and before he knew it she had led to the middle of the floor.  
  
He moved his arms round her waist, pulling her closer, as she began to move in time with the music, her hips grinding sensuously up against his groin. She grinned at him, knowing she was getting to him. She knew exactly what turned him on and she intended to use that knowledge to her fullest advantage tonight.  
  
She was going to put Gray out of her mind for good, and show Angel it was him she wanted, no other man could possibly hope to satisfy her.  
  
She looked deeply into his eyes as they swayed to the music as if the music was made simply for them, their moves blended into one, as they moved in perfect synch. A twinkle lit up her eyes, making them dance mischievously as she twined her arms around his neck, pulling him even closer to her.  
  
****  
  
Turning round to face Angel, Buffy groaned and slowly turned her head towards him and smiled. "Whoa..." she murmured, planting a small kiss on his cheeck  
  
"You ok?" he asked her, chuckling.  
  
"Mmhmm," she mumbled, still not able to form a rational thought.  
  
He rolled to the side, on to his back, bringing her with him. Wrapping his arms around her, he sighed in contentment. Her arm came up to wrap around his waist and she slipped her leg between his as she got comfortable.  
  
He bent his head and kissed her. When they finally parted, Buffy looked up at him with beautiful eyes, as he stroked the side of her face.  
  
Buffy and Angel went and sat down, Buffy snuggled close him resting her head on his chest.  
  
She liked being with him but she couldn't help thinking of Nathan - she didn't love him but she felt something ...strange when he was around.... something dangerous.  
  
She knew Angel was the man she loved, and still did love nothing would change that, not even these strange feelings Nathan gave her could lessen her feelings for Angel.  
  
But Nathan tired up such passion in her it was amazing, she couldn't think of Angel in her time slips and she hated it. Buffy knew she had to tell Angel what was happening, maybe he could help her understand it.  
  
"Angel..." she said, looking at him, he smiled warmly at her and she felt herself better "I got to tell you something. Just promise you won't have me committed to a lunatic asylum when I tell you" Buffy then told him about her time slips, and about Rachael.  
  
Angel didn't laugh at her when she told him- that was a relief at least she thought  
  
"Do you really think she could be my ancestor?" she asked "I don't know Buffy, but we're on the Hellmouth- I guess anything is possible" he gazed at her for a minute. She hadn't told him everything about Nathan, she could hardly explain to herself about him  
  
"Angel these- time slips are scaring me, what if I'm stuck in the past? This woman she's ....not very nice" Buffy admitted "I can't explain it- and it scares me- I can't control these time slips, what's happening to me Angel?" she asked him, her eyes full of fear. Angel just wrapped his arms protectively around her and didn't say a word, kissing her gently. Buffy clung to him as if she was scared he would disappear he held her against him lovingly, supporting her. Buffy's breaths came out in painful sobs as tears slid down her cheeks.  
  
She was so scared of what was happening, not her strength or Angel's love for her could stop whatever was happening, and she couldn't hide from it or confront it, which really scared her.  
  
He held her closer to him, letting her cry, not trying to silence her, gently stroking her hair with a firm, gentle hand. "I'm so scared" she whispered, looking up at him, tears falling down her checks "Angel…what if I can't stop this from happening…wh-what if I'm trapped in the past?!" she said, her eyes growing wide with fear. He cupped her chin, lifting her head up to him  
  
"hey, it's gonna be OK I promise. We'll get through this Buffy- all of us. I won't let anything happen to you I swear" he said gently, yet his eyes spoke volumes, which never ceased to amaze her "I know you will, you always know what to say. I love you" she murmured looking deeply into his eyes. Angel moved his face close to Buffy's and he whispered "I love you too", snuggling up to him, feeling much more relieved.  
  
She knew Angel would believe her, as long as she had Angel and her friends, she had nothing to worry about. With those comforting thought, she drifted off into a peaceful sleep  
  
*******  
  
two weeks later L.A  
  
The PhoenixFire Club was celebrating its "birthday" with one of the most exclusive parties Los Angeles had ever seen and this was not easy to achieve. The guest list included some of the richest and powerful men and women in the world, people whose wealth outstripped that of many countries. All of them were looking forward to a pleasant, entertaining evening. The Slayerettes decided to go to the party and see if they could shed any light on the club.  
  
Giles phoned Spike, Buffy & Angel's former enemy how grudging ally, but he got no answer so he rang Faith who came straight from LA. He wasn't good but he did like a good fight. It turned out Cordelia's uncle was a member that proved very useful and Wesley pulled a few strings.  
  
Buffy, Angel, Xander and Willow all had tickets the party. Giles, Faith and Oz went to make sure nothing went wrong, they were back up. Cordy had here mobile phone in case so she could contact them quickly. She decide if she pretended not be with them, they all agreed- it would look too suspicious. "Right thanks to Cordy and Wesley we all have tickets to this bash, under false names- remember that, check out your names on the cards, they can't find out our real names.  
  
The White Queen's allies - whoever they are should have no idea we're coming....I hope" said Buffy.  
  
At the same time Oz, Faith and Giles were in the sewer. "How much farther to go?" Giles asked Oz, who was  
  
looking round. "Not much further, we're almost there." Giles couldn't help wondering why there were so many power and communication power lines - as much as for a sky scrapper but he didn't bothering thinking about it for long, they had more important things to do. Giles took out a knife and cut the insulin off the cables, Oz looked mystified.  
  
"When the water comes up they sort out....if something goes wrong.... A blackout could be very useful" The cell phone started to ring. They'd agreed to stay here in case there was any trouble, they could get there quickly  
  
"Giles, it's Buffy we're about to enter the building. If you haven't heard from us by midnight we've run into trouble" she said "Be careful Buffy. I don't like the idea of you all walking into a potential death-trap"  
  
"Neither do I really " sighed Buffy "But I can't see another alternative.  
  
We have no hard evidence connecting the White Queen's outfit to this PhoenixFire Club- other than a name. And we can't afford to make a mistake; these guys are powerful Giles. We need proof one way of the other.  
  
If they do turn out to be the same gang...and if they're ready for us at least you, Oz and Cordelia will be free and able to deal with them. Wish us luck Giles. Bye"  
  
"What's wrong Giles, don't you agree with Buffy's plan?"  
  
"It's not that, they're walking into a trap and they know it but it's the only way. I won't be able to help them until something's happened. I won't even know what's happening 'til it's too late!" said Giles  
  
****  
  
Willow and Xander went in first; their coats taken by footmen and maids and were wearing formal party clothes. "Will, even I've heard of some of these people"  
  
"Milord and ladies, Miss Emily and Mr Christian Wellsley, Mr James Bronson and Miss Sophia McEwen" the greeter annoyed to the room, before leaving them to attend to other guests. They had all assumed false identities, Xander and Willow were poising as brother and sister, Buffy and Angel as an engaged couple, and Angel as Xander and Willow's cousin "I can't believe I'm stuck with Angel as my cousin- that wasn't part of the deal" Xander grumbled quietly. Willow grinned, Xander and Angel had become good friends but Xander occasionally pretended to pout over Angel- it was a habit.  
  
"Xander, just don't forget what I told you, we're going to give ourselves away if people think we don't know our own names and stuff" she said smiling at him the added "And look stupid at the same time.", Xander and Willow immediately went off to mingle with the guests, they all went in different directions so as not to arose suspicion. "I keep wondering who's behind all this" whispered Angel.  
  
"That's what we're hear to find out Angel- we're both bait and trap" she replied  
  
"Lucky us" said Angel with a brief smile, "It's looks quite enough- but how long will that last?" asked Angel unaware there every move was being watched and trouble would start very soon. "Drake, all of you...the monitor screen! Look's who's here!"  
  
His name was Fanshawe. His companions- Drake, Grey and Bradbury. Together they formed the nucleus of the Phoenix-Fire club's inner circle- a secret society dedicated to the acquisition of power, in all its myriad forms. "What a pleasant surprise. Buffy Summers and Angel. The Slayer and the former vampire, Fanshawe search the club if they're here her friends can't be far away." He then turned to Grey and jabbed a figure at him  
  
"Grey! For weeks now you have been boasting that Miss Summers is yours 'body and soul.' Tonight is your chance to prove it. She can lead our attack, and dispatch her friends at the same time. For your sake I hope she succeeds." Meanwhile Angel and Buffy began to mingle with the guests "James Bronson" said Angel shaking the man's hand, smiling at him "I'm an associate at Wolfram Hart" Angel's accent was pure London and was completely flawless.  
  
All three guests looked extremely impressed by what Angel had just said- and the men were even more impressed and slightly envious looking at Buffy who was on his arm, discretely, she squeezed his hand.  
  
She loved him so much, if she hadn't known him she would have believed every word he said. The fact he said he was an 'associate' at Wolfram Hart almost made her laugh out loud. They were one of Angel's bitterest rivals back in LA, not that these people knew that of course "Would you care to introduce us to this beautiful lady you're with?" asked the older man's friend looking admiringly at Buffy.  
  
Though it was more often girls- and occasionally men tried to chat Angel up- something that irritated Buffy to no end.  
  
Even though she was proud to be seen with Angel  
  
" I beg your pardon- this is Sophia McEwen- my fiancée. Sophia, this is Mr Jon Heyner. Mrs Kathryn Heyner and Mr Paul Burnett of Heyner and Burnett Ltd."  
  
"Delighted to meet you" giving one of her radiant smiles held out her hand for the men to shake. Buffy in teasing mode said, "Oh James, darling look there's Emily and Christian - we must say hello!" When they were out of sight, they began to dance to the slow waltz that the band had started to play.  
  
"I thought we'd never get away" smiled Buffy, happily she relaxed in Angel's arms as they danced together, to a slow waltz. "You looked like you were having fun Gabriella…sorry, Buffy" Angel teased, Buffy smiled flirtatiously at him. Angel returned the smile, but at the same time he kept his eyes moving round, not letting his guard down for a second, he didn't want to take any chances. "Nothing suspicious, yet."  
  
"It's early, by the way I like your dress" he said smiling at end, looking at her.  
  
She looked stunningly beautiful in her off the shoulder scarlet figure- hugging dress. It suited her to perfection as did the beautifully jeweled diamond choker round her neck, and bracelet made her look even more beautiful- if that was possible. Not that Angel didn't look gorgeous- as usual Buffy though- but then he'd look good in a dustbin liner! She thought to herself, smiling warmly at him  
  
"Thanks, I thought you would...huh?" suddenly they were interrupted by Grey to tapped Buffy lightly on the shoulder "pardon me sirrah, may I cut in?" before either Buffy or Angel could protest Grey gathered Buffy in his arms and swept her away, and he did he reached into Buffy's mind, and again for Buffy, the clock turned back hundred years. So far as Buffy was concerned she was Lady Elisabeth Summerton and was dancing with the man she loves more than life itself- her husband Nathan Grey. What the...?!? thought Angel just stood there not knowing what to do. Suddenly he recognised the man that had interrupted him and Buffy.  
  
That's Nathan!! This is a lot like what happened that night at the Bronze. He moved in, said hello and the next instant he and Buffy were kissing like long-lost lovers and now ...one look at him and it's like I don't exist anymore. I don't like Nathan....and there's more to my feeling than jealousy.  
  
Buffy told me about her 'time-slips' random episodes where she found herself physically shifting in time. Reliving the life of an ancestor. A woman married to Nathan and hailed as Elisabeth Summerton, the 'Queen' of that era's Phoenix-Fire club. I can't believe that these time slips and Buffy's total fascination with this Nathan guy are a coincidence. Suddenly Grey and Buffy started walking away, Angel quietly followed them uh-oh he's taking Buffy upstairs "Buffy?! Where are you going? Buffy" he called to her but she carried on walking, seeming not to hear him why is she ignoring me?! What kind of hold does he have on her?!!.  
  
Nathan looked behind him to face Angel and said in a sneering voice "How charming- the stalwart hero out to rescue the damsel fair. Give it up- Buffy is mine"  
  
Wha...?! That face, Angel thought. Grey had turned to Angel with his true face- a face he recognised "Grey!" he shouted. He didn't know the man personally and didn't want to. The man was a master of illusion. The night he met Gabriella Angel saw Nathan momentarily silhouetted in the headlights of his car... throwing a shadow on the wall behind him that didn't match his face.  
  
Angel should have recognised him, but he had been in a hurry, with far more immediate worries and so he made a mistake I've got to get to Buffy fast! If she's under his influence...., as he raced up stairs, he was too late and a deafening sound of energy ripped through the corridors Angel cried out in pain feeling pure energy blast rip through him "AARRRGH!!!" Buffy stood over Angel smiling with pleasure with Grey, her hand smouldering from the energy bolt she had let loose.  
  
She was dressed as Elisabeth Summerton "Magnificent my love, but- the Phoenix-Fire club wants them alive. Is Angel....?" Buffy replied is a strange hard voice "Worry not Nathan, had I struck to kill, there would be nothing left of him but ashes." Down stairs Willow and Xander quickly turned their head, they were sure they had heard something. Something bad "Willow did you here that sound?  
  
It's so hard to heard over the noise of the party"  
  
"I heard it as well Xander- that scream it had to have been Angel's. If there's trouble we've got to help them! C'mon!" Willow quickly darted over to Cordelia "Cordy, I think something's happened. We've got to see what's happened to them, it might not be anything, but..."  
  
"You don't want to take that chance" finished Cordy "OK, I'm with you," she said, as they all quickly as they ran out of the hall and up the stairs. They were greeted by a man with his hands on his hips "Greetings, I am Drake. I advise you to surrender- or you will be hurt"  
  
"Then I guess we'll just have to take that risk" said Xander hitting the man squarely in the jaw, What the...?! Xander stared in disbelief. He knew we wasn't strong like Angel, but the hit should have effected him somehow "wrong! you've made me stronger" he said as he whacked Xander, causing him to skid across the floor "Xander!" cried Willow, she quickly ran forward to help him. "You are already beaten girl and I have hardly started, yield and I will be...merciful"  
  
"Not while our friends are in danger!" she said  
  
Drake shrugged nonchalantly "It's your funeral them" he said as he moved in on them.  
  
****  
  
Faith climbed up from beneath the sewer "I'm in. So far so good" reported Faith into the walkie-talkie, looking around "Wait...something isn't right. Nothing's happened yet; I don't have a good feeling. Has been any news yet?" asked Faith "not yet" Giles sighed  
  
"well y'know 'No news is good news' " said Faith. Suddenly something grabbed the walkie-talkie and smashed it. "In your case, slayer your lack of news could have fatal consequences."  
  
"Faith!" shouted Giles on the other end of the walkie-talkie, but the line was dead. Faith rushed at the man kicking him in the stomach, he let go of the device, but it was broken. Faith punched him, with all her strength, directly in the face when the man got up she could see many wires connecting his face  
  
"No way! You're a robot!" she said  
  
"Not quite girl. I am a Cyborg. A cybernetic organism- part man part machine. A living being with the power of a juggernaut!"  
  
"whatever, and I know about Cyborgs, from Star-Trek. But y'know I never guessed they were as ugly as you were, I guess Seven of Nine just got lucky" she sneered. "You may be a 'six million dollar man' - but when I'm done with you six billion bucks won't be able to put you back together" she sneered, getting up, as a very fat man came to the aid of the robot. "I'm afraid I can't allow that, my dear"  
  
"Why don't you try and stop me?" Faith sneered, she wasn't in the mood to play game, something was going on upstairs, her friends were in trouble, and she was waaay over due for a good ass-kicking. "The name is Bradbury. And your challenge is accepted my dear. Stop you I shall"  
  
"bring it on tubs....huh?!....what...!??" I'm getting heavier can't move can.... barely stand! What are he doing to me?!?"  
  
"You're not the only people with unique...abilities. My talent involves mass. Simply by concentrating, I can increase the mass of objects- and people around me"  
  
I must weight...tons an' he's making me heavier ....all the time.... the strain.... killing me.... if I get up I'm gonna kill fatso. Faith thought. However in the end it wasn't Faith who yielded - it was the floor beneath her, crashing through three stories to the sewer. "My goodness!" said Bradbury, genuinely surprised.  
  
Faith dropped like a runaway rocket into a storm sewer buried deep beneath the club and the impact when Faith finally hit the water was more akin to slamming full tilt into a steel wall. It left her stunned, and in the blink of an eye she was swept away by the current.  
  
Willow meanwhile was dodging Drake and his blows, thankfully she was a quick runner I can't get hold of Giles, Faith or Oz on the mobile, what happened to them, are Xander and me the only ones left?! They managed to beat us so quickly, so easily, how? Drake suddenly grabbed her foot, causing her to slip. My ankle.... if he tightens his grip anymore he'll crush it thought Willow desperately.  
  
Xander was quickly knocked out by Drake. If I can break free for a moment maybe I can.... she tried to wriggle out of his grasp. "I told you before, that if you yielded I would be merciful, but you resisted. Now may the price!" he said as he hit Willow right in the face, knocking her out. Marvelous. To beat them quickly without any fuss and none of the other guests are any the wiser. It has been too long since I had a fight. I forgot how good it could feel.  
  
Drake thought, smiling as he dragged Willow's unconscious body behind him.  
  
As he walked into the room with his friends, he threw Willow to the ground, along with the other slayerettes, all of who were unconscious perhaps we should set our sights higher today the Slayer; tomorrow the government. Drake thought to himself. "How's your face Fanshawe?"  
  
"It was just a scratch Drake, easily repaired. I'm fine now"  
  
"Scratch... Faith cut through your face like it was made of butter" Grey laughed contemptuously.  
  
Helping himself to a drink "Nathan we've just won a splendid victory why spoil it with harsh words?" Buffy asked, now dressed as Elisabeth . "Elisabeth speaks true, Nathan. Be of good cheer or be silent"  
  
This could be trouble. Grey is deliberating provoking Fanshawe...but he is really challenging me. He is as much a natural leader as I. Eventually he'll make his bid to take over the Inner circle...positive that so long as he controls Buffy- or Elisabeth , none of us will oppose him Drake thought to himself. He turned to Grey "ours was a group effort Nathan, a group victory. We all did our part"  
  
"Our course Drake. But just remember that it was my psychic seduction of Buffy that proved the key to our victory"  
  
"We could have won without her," said Fanshawe shortly  
  
"Is that so? Very well Fanshawe....I'll simply realise me 'hold' on her. See how long you last"  
  
"Fanshawe, Nathan ....that's enough. Both of you! As chairman of the Inner Circle, I Drake propose a toast: to the PhoenixFire Club...and our dear Elisabeth !!" Buffy looked at the men smiling, as they toasted her.  
  
"As for the rest of the group, by the time we're finished with them they may well wish they'd perished with Faith" Drake said. Unaware at that precise moment a hand was coming up from the water of the flash tunnels and grabbing onto the cables  
  
OK you've taken your best shot! Now it's MY turn Faith thought rising from the water- wet, injured and thoroughly pissed off....  
  
****  
  
The masked, uniformed men with guns who were searching the sub-basement of the legendary PhoenixFire Club. They ere part of part of an elite mercenary cadre, employed by the ultra-secret Inner Circle of that club.  
  
They killed, pure and simple, believed to be the best in the world.  
  
One of the robotic voices rang out "Man, this is stupid, we've been searchin' these basements for over an hour huntin' for this idiot who's probably dead. Faith went into a storm sewer right? It was like a flash flood down there. If the fall didn't kill her, the water had to. We're wastin' our time an' even if she did survive...so what?! The Inner Circle captured the rest of them, except Giles, Oz and Faith- the werewolf and watcher are hardly dangerous. How much damage can one injured slayer do?"  
  
Faith could hear everything that was going on.  
  
What the guards didn't realise was that she was up on the ceiling, holding on to the beams, with all her strength, not making a sound.  
  
If she had been anyone else they would be dead by now, or fallen to the floor, but Faith wasn't anyone, she was a slayer she had survived worse than this.  
  
Heck she'd been in a coma for eight months, and completely gone off the edge when she woke up, killing and causing as much pain as she could.  
  
Angel had saved her when she went to assassinate him. She counted Angel as one of her best friends, she wasn't going to let her friend down, besides she'd survived the coma, so she could survive this.  
  
"Huh?! Water....?!?" said one of the guards, as a few drops of water fell on his hand. "There ain't no pipes in here...how come we got a lake" he said looking up at the ceiling then in a shaky voice he said "Murray... all of you.....the ceiling!!" then without and warning what so ever, Faith let go and jumped down, using her every instinct. "SURPRISE!" she shouted.  
  
They reacted with desperate and deadly speed.  
  
One shouted "Baits, he's coming for you!!" but it didn't save them, nor did their superior skill. Faith never stopped, never slowed down, each of her moves blended into the next in a frightening display of destruction. She was doing what she did best.  
  
They had done their best to murder her, but it wasn't that easy to get rid of Faith, as the gang had found out. Now this is more like it! I've been against worse, the odds are only three to one, make the two to one, but I'm not complaining, I got some repressed anger, that I just have to get rid of. I want to get to their bosses, I've got a score to settle with fatso. Uh oh one of the mercenaries hit her dead centre with his gun, as she stumbled backwards. She had let her guard down, got too cocky, she should've known better "GOT 'ER!!" he cried, as she fell to the floor, a heap of boxes collapsing on. "she ain't movin'! Is she....?!"  
  
"I don't know! Stay back and cover me. I positive I hit her dead centre, but after what I've seen tonight I'm not taking any chances" Blast! I'll have to shift some of these crates to get a clear shot. That bringing me a lot closer to Faith than I had in mind "Stay alert Rosin! If she blinks an eye...kill her! Hey, you know what Buddy,  
  
I think the kid's dead" then without warning giving the solder no chance to react she jumped and hit him hard, causing him to slam against a wall, deactivating him "Wrong! "the kid" lives, which is more than I can say for you!"  
  
That was close.... almost too close. If I hadn't spun when he fired would have killed me instead of cutting my side. Hmm, only one left. He's scared...I can't really blame him either. Let's see if I can make him feel worse, I'm not in a condition to fight. "Hey, I know what you're thinking: 'she hurt and she's five feet away from me, and I've got a full clip of ammo in my rifle- the question is can I kill her before she reaches me and dissembles me?' Well, I'm vampire slayer, hard to kill, so hard if you do kill us, we just come back, ask Buffy. As you've seen, we don't give up easily. We're strong ya see- and quick, we kill things that are dead- things that want to destroy the world.  
  
I don't like bad things- I have a short fuse - it's bad I know and I'm afraid. I when I get mad I tend to take it out  
  
on things about me by hitting them.  
  
So I guess the real question here is - who has the least fear. It's your call- and I'm waiting. C'mon I'm waiting" the guard dropped his gun to the floor, totally unnerved  
  
"Damn, I thought you'd go for it" he said sarcastically, Faith advanced on the guard "What are you doing?! Stay back! I give up....I surrender!! No please, NO!" stammered the robot. "Don't worry, I'm not gonna kill you, I'm  
  
not gonna even hurt you. Providing you tell me all there is to know about the PhoenixFire club hotshots" Faith said in a dangerously calm voice, looking the guard straight in the eye.  
  
****  
  
At the same time Faith was having her show down with the guards the slayerettes had regained consciousness and were chained up. Grey and Buffy, now known as Elisabeth Summerton embraced like long lost lovers, their lips locked in a ravenous kiss. Angel couldn't stand this, not his Buffy…she wasn't even Buffy anymore- he looked away.  
  
Cordy looked at him, and saw a tear run down his check, she quietly took his hand in her, offering all the comfort she was able.  
  
He looked up at Willow, Xander and Cordy- their sadness, understanding and compassion, he was lucky to have them. They would get through this together, somehow, they always did. One thing he had learnt was friends stuck together through good and bad times. When they finally parted, Buffy's eyes lit up with a cruel, wanton passion she had never shown before. "You guys, I don't understand. I know she's Buffy..." begun Xander, not knowing what to make of it. "but…she's not" finished Willow "What have they done to her?!" she asked, horrified.  
  
"Poor child" cooed Buffy, gazing at Willow with a malicious smile playing round her lips "are you afraid little girl, what are we going to do with you now hmmm? I believed I could trust you girl, obviously I was mistaken. You allied yourself with these....traitors. Betraying your mistress and your new master.  
  
I always told you the truth and this is how you repay me" without warning, Buffy's hand flew and she savagely backhanded Willow, making her stumble back and gasp.  
  
She had never been hit by Buffy but now she realised just now strong she was. "Buffy!!! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?! WILLOW'S YOUR BEST FRIEND!!!" he yelled furiously, Buffy turned back to him, a look a cool indifference "you would speak so to me?" she said regally  
  
"Why the hell not?!" he retorted "You're a human, like all of us, what makes you so special?" Xander bit off. But you are special, you're the slayer. Oh Buff what have these people done to you?  
  
"Oh what brave words"  
  
Grey taunted, pulling Buffy to him and kissing her passionately. Buffy grinned and wrapped her arms round him. She glowed with an unearthly light that seemed to draw him to her like a moth to a flame. Her golden tresses were piled atop her head in a careless, yet beautiful, crown of ringlets.  
  
Her dark eyes seemed to be forest green in the shady lighting, but he knew them to be a deep and transient hazel. Buffy watched the stranger curiously as she sidled up next to Grey and wrapped one arm around his waist. There was something about the stranger.  
  
As if a part of her recognised him. And she didn't like the feeling. She wanted to hurt him, Buffy realised. She wanted to make him cry.  
  
With a chilling smile, Buffy placed light, tantalising kisses over the area of skin. Grey turned to her and smiled maliciously, Angel knew the smile was directed at him. Fury and hate boiled up in Angel, he'd never met a human he hated so much, he hadn't felt so much hate since he faced Lindsey after he nearly killed Cordelia- he'd ended up chopping the lawyer's hand off- but Grey would get so much worse….  
  
Angel knew he couldn't kill Grey as much as he wished to. Grey as difficult as it was to believe was still human, and therefore somewhere had a soul, however small.  
  
Watching Buffy...his Buffy with Grey, kissing him in every way two intimate people did, Angel felt his heart shatter.  
  
Looking into Buffy..., whoever she was- her eyes were so cold devoid of any kindness, they still sparkled but now it was a lustful malice. He remembered the last time he'd seen such eyes- Darla.  
  
He almost shuddered at the memory, it seemed no matter how much Angel tried he still couldn't protect her. Cordelia looked at Angel, she saw the tears in his eyes, the anger, hatred, sorrow and horror all in those beautiful eyes- that already carried centuries of remorse, regret and sorrow- how much suffering could one person take?! It hurt her more than anything to see her best friend in so much pain.  
  
Over the years Angel had become much more than a friend, he was like a brother, a father – her best friend. It was as if his eyes were a window to his heart, which was being torn to shreds.  
  
Seeing his true love with another, so evil...she couldn't even begin to imagine what he was going through. She suddenly felt someone's hand brush hers, as much as was possible with the chains.  
  
Looking she saw it was Xander, offering what little hope he could.  
  
Cordy simply shook her head, understanding but not believing. You don't understand, we can't help her. She's not Buffy anymore, we lost her.  
  
Angel thought sadly, when another thought sprang to his head, what if Grey had slept with Buffy? The idea of him touching Buffy like that was more than he could stand, it also raise a fury akin to that of Angelus.  
  
Buffy would always be his, as he would always be hers, there were no two ways about that, he wasn't going to let a two-bit illusionist claim his soulmate.  
  
No one used his Buffy like that, the way Grey called Buffy his 'mignon' made his blood boil in fury. He wanted nothing more than to tear the bastard apart.  
  
If he'd touched Buffy in any intimate way he would kill Grey, whether he was a human or not. What infuriated Angel most was that Grey saw it as a game - a challenge, mentally seduce the great slayer, then keep her as a concubine.  
  
The idea of Grey using Buffy to sleep with her and parade her round like an object made him even more furious. Grey would pay dearly what he'd done to Buffy, Angel would make sure of that. He turned to his friends a look of grim determination.  
  
They knew that look, and felt a tiny spark of hope "We're gonna get out of this, with Buffy. This isn't over" he whispered. None could mistake his tone of voice, Grey didn't stand a chance. "Not by a long shot" whispered Cordy, offering a small smile to Angel.  
  
Suddenly he felt Buffy walk up to him. She gently tilted his head down and stared him in the eyes. His dark gaze marked her, and Buffy felt as if she'd been burned. She was surprised to see the heat and emotion in his eyes, but she hid it well beneath her dispassionate veneer.  
  
Her fingertips trailed over the hard planes of his face, the soft—yet unmoving—curve of his lips, the arrogant arch of his brows. She couldn't help feeling as if she'd known him a long time, and the warmth and safety of being around him.  
  
Yet he was so full of goodness, it almost shone round him, she was evil, a darkness enveloped her, yet she was drawn to him, and it seemed to make her darkness less....real, as if it was a lie. It didn't really make any sense. Grey watched as Buffy looked at Angel.  
  
After all his hard work, there was still something there between Buffy and Angel. It infuriated him, and worried him. He knew Angel, more than anyone had the ability to bring the 'true' Buffy back, it would probably only take one kiss....a kiss that would never happen, Grey vowed to himself.  
  
Buffy was his now, it had took him too long to lose his conquest now. "Angel tell us what's happened" urged Cordy quietly, as they all sat huddled together, discreetly Angel turned to them and said slowly in a low whisper, "thanks to Grey, the man Buffy knows as Nathan, Buffy believes she's physically shirting in time, reliving the life of an 18th century ancestor.  
  
Everything she sees including us is in the terms of the 1700's. This 'ancestor' Lady Elisabeth Summerton, wife of Sir Nathan Grey she knows nothing of the Slayer, me or you. Her allegiance is solely to this club" and if they ask her to kill us, I've a nasty feeling she'll do it without a second thought he added quietly to himself.  
  
Buffy walked up to Willow, holding out her whip "I expected better of you. In all the years you have been my servant I have never mistreated you" servant?!! thought Willow in bewilderment- to Buffy she must look like a servant - not good.  
  
"Buffy, listen to me, we're your friends I....." but before she could finish Buffy again hit Willow savagely across the face with her hand, anger flashing in her eyes "SILENCE!! You dare speak so to me ?! I'm not your friend- but your mistress!"  
  
"STOP IT!!!! YOU'RE HURTING HER!!!!" shouted Cordelia furiously trying to lurch foreword. Then in a calmed, dangerous voice Xander said "I swear if you hurt any of them again, I'll kill you myself " Cordelia, Willow and Angel all looked at Xander in astonishment, they were all touched and deeply saddened, but his voice unnerved them, even Angel was thrown by it. It had a hard, cold edge none had ever heard before.  
  
This time Angel knew Xander wasn't bluffing, if he needed to Xander was willing to carry it out, just as Angel was willing to if he had to.  
  
Of course he, and Xander prayed with all their hearts and souls they wouldn't have to, but if that was the only way to save Buffy…no Angel wouldn't even think about it, they would save, and keep he alive.  
  
Angel himself was equally horrified by what she was doing, Buffy let out a cruel laugh.  
  
"Forget it boy. I trust you've learnt your lesson, defy me and my friends at your peril"  
  
Buffy as soon as I can I will make Grey pay for what he has done to you....I promise thought Angel. He was beginning to form a plan, which seemed totally crazy- and probably wouldn't work but by now he was desperate and willing to try anything. "'S'cuse me for asking 'Mr Drake' but why are we still alive?" Xander asked sarcastically "There is no profit in simply killing you Alexander Harris" Drake replied nonchalantly  
  
"You know my name?!" Xander was amazed,  
  
"Among other things" Xander more than a little unnerved he wondered exactly how much these people knew about them "you know....in a sense it would have been better for you four if we had killed you. He said smiling at them  
  
****  
  
Meanwhile Oz, Jenny and Giles were waiting at Angel's mansion. Hoping to hear news from the gang, but no one had checked in with them yet, and Giles was getting restless.  
  
They had managed to escape when Faith came, they hadn't wanted to leave her behind, but Faith had insisted, knowing someone had to be left in case something went wrong, someone had to be left to sound the alarm, he had sent Spike after the communication failed, although he didn't trust Spike as he trusted Angel, he knew Spike would protect Faith.  
  
Oz walked down to Giles, it was late about half past twelve Oz guessed. Giles has been on edge all evening, he thought. That was never good, Giles never got nervous unless it was serious, he was good at that British calm reserve thing, but it slipped when things got serious- like now.  
  
"Maybe we should have been with them" sighed Giles  
  
"Rupert, Buffy had a good reason for leaving us behind, if the gang is following a false lead there's no harm done...." Jenny reasoned gently  
  
"but if there's trouble, God forbid then we may be the only ones left to try and stop them. I should have gone with Buffy- I am responsible for her, be with her in battle, like I used to" Giles finished wearily.  
  
"Rupert, you're not Buffy's Watcher anymore, she's old enough to know what she's doing, she's 21 now not sixteen anymore" said Jenny quietly.  
  
"She'll always see you as her Watcher, no matter what, but you can't be with her in every single battle, have faith in her Rupert."  
  
Giles knew she was right "I have complete faith in Buffy but it's not just that, something about this just doesn't ...feel right. We don't have any idea what's happening, their communication may have been severed, which isn't a good sign.  
  
Also something in Angel's attitude. I could see he was nervous.  
  
Something is going to or has already happened, I can just feel it. Innocent people may be put in danger- and we can't do anything to stop something from happening" I only wish we knew what it was and how to stop it Giles though to himself "We'll fix it Giles" said Oz reassuringly, Giles only nodded  
  
****  
  
For the moment everything was clam and orderly, none of the guests have any ideas what was going on above them or what was about to happen and unaware Faith was here. She had changed into a bottle green sweatshirt and blue jeans, with a padded jacket.  
  
Faith wasn't in a good mood and she didn't feel too good either - but then who would after being swept away by a sewer storm and being shot?  
  
Thankfully, her wound had healed. OK this is a time to be sneaky, I can't use my fists to get out of this one, damn. She really wanted to kick some butt. She didn't know what was going on, but she had a bad feeling, B had been acting weird all week, she also noticed things weren't right between B and Angel. Nothing she could put her figure on, but B seemed to be….colder to him, more patronising. Usually if anyone said a bad word against Angel, B would clobber them.  
  
She knew Angel wasn't happy, scratch that everyone was pissed off with her. She'd briefly wondered if B was possessed but that idea had died. Faith sighed, she still felt uneasy.  
  
She'd noticed Angel had been edgy, but Buffy had seemed fine.  
  
She imagined B and Angel talking to all kind of earls and stuff, if anyone would be able to pull that off it would be Angel, then she got a mental picture of Xander trying to fit into high society and grinned.  
  
She flecked her arm gently, it was still sore from her fall.  
  
Suddenly she felt a tap on the shoulder, whirling round in a fighting position she relaxed slightly when she saw it was Spike, but only slightly, she trusted Angel with her life- Spike however- Spike was a whole other matter, she sighed inwardly, her feelings for the blond vampire were nothing if confusing. "Spike!" she hissed angrily, her heart going a mile a minute.  
  
Spike tried to look contrite but failed miserably, and grinned wolfishly "always like to know my presence is appreciated" he grinned, drawing out a cigarette "evening cutie" he added, almost as an afterthought. Faith's glare didn't lessen in the slightest "what the hell are you doing here?!" she hissed  
  
"came to watch you back luv, watcher sent me. I got this fer you" he tossed a badge at her, looking she saw it was for LAPD, looking at him puzzled he rolled his eyes, patience was definitely not one of his strong points, neither was it one of Faith's "look Blondie I'm in a hurry, either explain what the badge is for or get out the way before I stake you" she demanded "no need to be so confrontational 'bout it luv. I came to help you, besides you wouldn't hurt a defenceless vamp now would you" he smirked  
  
"depended on the vamp, normally not, but in your cause I'll make an exception" she warned, pulling out her stake  
  
"OK OK, calm down slayer, look we need to get inside, we pretend we're searching the place...."  
  
"drugs bust" said Faith catching on  
  
"good one" Spike complimented her, looking at his clothes she noted he was dressed in causal smart clothes; a white polo neck, black jeans and a short leather jacket, he looked quite different now, somehow less… annoying, not that she cared, really. "You ready?"  
  
"as much as I'll ever be" she said, they slowly walked up the steps, Faith just prayed Spike had planned what to say. Faith rang the bell pull and almost immediately it was answered "May I help you Ma'am?" he asked politely "I'm Detective Nicholson, this is Detective Gunnther, LAPD" they held their badges up ."I'd like to ask your guests a few questions" she said the man looked her up and down, obviously impressed but slightly wary. "I'm afraid there in the middle of the annual....."  
  
"Look, I don't care, let us in or I'll arrest you for trying to obstruct law and order" Spike snapped, the man reluctantly let them in, looking at Spike's appearance with a certain distaste.  
  
"What's going on?" asked one. Spike didn't have time to explain to these morons but they were blocking their way, and time was running short.  
  
"We have reason to believe, four individuals have been illegally supplying drugs, we're following an anonymous tip off." Faith explained  
  
"With all due respect I doubt-"  
  
"we don't have time for this. The men are Steven Drake, Robert Bradbury, Jay Grey and Pierce Fanshawe. We need access upstairs, you can help us get this done quickly and quietly or cause a riot, which won't help the guests here, we believe the men are operating privately upstairs, none of the other members here appeared connected" Faith said.  
  
Pausing for a moment, the man quietly took Faith and Spike to the stairs, allowing them to pass through the partygoers without suspicion "their on the third floor, eighth door on the left."  
  
He said, then scurried away "that was quick" Spike grumbled, then seeing what was ahead he nearly shouted in frustration three new guards blocked their way Oh crap! This is all we need! "You can't go up there ma'am, sir we've express orders...."  
  
"Look I really don't care, there's some illegal drug use in this building, the people upstairs are responsible, if we don't get up there-. Now if you want to stop us, I will arrest you.. Are you going let us go up there or shall I let you get fired for use of illegal drug taking with your knowledge?" Her gaze and voice were steady and was enough so to convince the guards, and let them through. As they moved along the corridors, Spike grinned at her "nice one cutie"  
  
she grinned back "thanks, don't called me cutie"  
  
"sure luv" Spike grinned, Faith sighed  
  
****  
  
While Faith and Spike were getting in, Angel was desperate trying to think of a way to reach Buffy. "You're far more vivacious and exciting than your predecessor the White Queen. I like that" Bradbury was say to Buffy, taking her head in his hand "I'm glad squire Bradbury. I like you" Buffy said purring.  
  
Buffy's flirting with them all. Grey's given her the instincts of a minx. But I can't think about that right now. I've got to focus on reaching Buffy. Thought Angel. According to Buffy, in her time-slips, there is an astral plane, it exists purely in the mind.  
  
If I can reach Buffy through it then maybe I can shatter the time-slip illusion Grey's created.  
  
It was a long shot, an all-or-nothing gamble, but I've no alternative. For a long time - to Angel nothing happened, then slowly, he found he was free of his chains, and found he was in a completely empty space my gamble's paying off- either that or I'm going crazy.  
  
I don't really know what I'm doing, I'm used to being able to physically fight, for all I know I could be imagining this. No! There's no way my mind could have come up with this, the room, the others they've all disappeared. I must be on the 'astral plane.'  
  
I've made it this far, but where do I go from here?! What...?! my clothes have changed into a revolutionary's outfit, that door it just appeared out of nowhere, it's the entrance to the Club. Getting Buffy out of Grey's control isn't going to be easy. She's making me conform to the 18th Century reality she's in. I didn't think his control of Buffy would be so complete but Buffy is the woman I love. There she is- dressed as Elisabeth - not good "Buffy! It's me Angel!"  
  
"Do I know you sir? Your voice seems strangely familiar but your garb marks you as an American Rebel, King George's enemy- and mine"  
  
"Buffy please try to remember! I'm Angel. You're called Buffy Summers and you're the Slayer. You think these time-slips are real but there not- there just an illusion. Nothing you see here is real, please you have to believe me. Suddenly Grey appeared at the door next to Buffy. "You're wasting your time Angel. Neither you nor 'Slayers' mean anything to my lady wife"  
  
"Begone from this place sirrah,....or my husband will cut you down where you stand." She replied regally lifting her head "I'm not leaving until you realise who you are. This man isn't your husband. Nathan Grey's an illusionist - he's using you to get in the Phoenix-Fire club's Inner Circle- to prove himself. He made you capture your friends- Cordelia, Xander and Willow. We came here to find out what was going on.  
  
You think your living the life of an ancestor- but you're not. Everything's an illusion here. The servant girls- they're your friends- Willow and Cordelia, the man is Xander. I'm not here to hurt you. I only want to show you what's really happening. I'm on you're side." Angel looked deeply into Buffy's eyes. Grey drew his sword, as Angel drew his.  
  
For the first time, Angel was grateful he's grown up in the 18th century.  
  
He would be able to fight Grey at least. If he could kill him, in his astral form then perhaps Buffy would be released. I've got no choice- I have to fight him, on his turf, on his terms, thought Angel as he drew his sword. "En garde 'Sir Nathan!" said Angel  
  
"Oho! The kitten bares his fangs and imitates the tiger. You've played right into my hands! I knew you would attempt any way of freeing your precious Buffy"  
  
"How did you know that? You can't read minds"  
  
"Let that remain my secret Angel. When I slay you in this duel, yours and Buffy's connection will finally be severed." Nathan carried on taunting him "Then she will truly be mine- body and soul! Together we will rule the Phoenix-Fire Club- and then the world! Angel was amazed, he was good with a sword, yet in the astral plane he was little more than a novice, while Nathan was an expert.  
  
The odds are all in Grey's favor- an expert Vs a novice Angel thought as he narrowly missed one of Grey's thrusts.  
  
As he quickly blocked Grey, the movements were beginning to come back to him. "Very nice move Angel, switching swords hands like that- trying to throw me off balance. You may be a novice in my world- but you learn fast- I'll grant you that. Unfortunately not quick enough to save you."  
  
I went for broke that time and he easily parried my attack. He's toying with us, positive he can kill me whenever he feels like it, and I've a nasty feeling he just might! How matter how hard I try Grey keeps me back on the defensive.  
  
The mental strain is terrible,...it's affecting my astral like physical fatigue, I'm getting tired, and slowing while Grey is as fast and as sure of himself as ever.  
  
Suddenly Grey knocked the sword out of Angel's hand. "If I were a chivalrous man, Angel I would allow you to surrender, but I am not chivalrous and our duel was....to the DEATH!!" he said, plunging his sword into Angel's heart. "AHHHRRRRRR!!!" Angel cried out in raw agony as the sword plunged into him deep, and dropped to the floor. Dead.  
  
****  
  
Xander, Cordy and Willow looked at Angel in horror, he was one the floor, laying motionless "You were a noble valiant foe Angel...all a hero could want to be. But in this case the best man won" said Nathan, looking at Angel's inert form. "Wh-what happened?!" asked Cordy terrified "I don't know, he was fine a minute ago then gave a great cry of pain and collapsed!" said Willow, equally stunned. All the gang were horrified and stunned  
  
"Oh God I…I think he's....." said Xander, looking up at Willow, then Cordy.  
  
The look on Xander's face communicated more than words could have done at that moment. Angel was dead, and it appeared that Nathan had killed him, possibly through magick, Angel had obviously been trying to do something, and had failed.  
  
None of them knew what to do, they had believed even when Angel became human he would never die, at least not before them, but he had.  
  
Cordy, looking at Angel's still form, slumped down against the wall. They knew Angel and Buffy had had a special bond, if Angel hadn't been able to get through to her nobody would.  
  
Willow and Cordy started to cry. They had all become good friends with Angel over the years. Not only a friend but also had come to really admire and respect him. Willow knew she was in complete shock, they all were.  
  
Xander looked up at Nathan, with a hatred in his eyes, unlike anything Willow or Cordy had ever seen before "You'll pay for this," Xander said coldly No matter what happens I'll get the bastard for you Angel, I promise. Xander thought. Nathan grinned slightly "You all liked Angel didn't you, you're willing to give your lives, to avenge his murder, yet I remember there was a time when he tried to kill you all…"  
  
"That wasn't him!!" shouted Willow furiously, looking Nathan "Angel never did anything to harm us it was Angelus! Angel had nothing to do with it!!"  
  
"If Angelus were hear, you'd be dead by now" Xander said grimly  
  
"Why kill Angel?! You've got Buffy, isn't that enough you twisted bastard?!?!" she yelled. Cordelia looked up at Grey "she's got a point, why kill Angel, Buffy was your target- and you got her. If you wanted Angel to suffer along with it, you should have kept him alive. What else could give him ultimate suffering but his true love with another?" she questioned, determined to stop the tears to stop running down her checks, she refused to break down in front of this bastard.  
  
Grey looked at her for a moment, she was definitely smarter than she looked, everyone knew the red-head was brilliant, but there was something about Cordelia….certainly she was stronger than most people seemed to give her credit for, and she was very charming, perhaps he should have chosen Cordelia instead- she was a seer- a direct link to the Powers That Be.  
  
She was equally as precious to Angel as the slayer was, and she was difficult to break, but on the other hand….Buffy was the slayer, then their was Faith- equally as strong and independent- Willow a young powerful wicca, already she had excelled herself doing things that have theoretically been completely beyond her.  
  
He mentally sighed, there were so many choices between them all.  
  
Buffy was a very good choice- but why should he not expand that list? He'd already succeeded in what everyone else had failed- taking the slayer from Angel, everyone had deemed it impossible- but he had succeeded, the others wouldn't prove anywhere near as difficult in comparison, and they were all so charming and valuable, in their own way.  
  
The idea of them obeying his very whim, living for his pleasure alone, was almost too much and he had to pull himself away from the vision before he started drooling. Instead he settled for a lazy, arrogant smirk  
  
"My, my it seems I underestimated you….you know if I wasn't out to conquer the world…maybe you and I, or perhaps Cordelia... maybe you could have been my handmaidens" he laughed.  
  
"You know, it really could have been a possibility" Cordy sighed sadly, even Nathan looked surprised at this. "I mean, what woman could possibly resist your charms?" Xander didn't like the way this conversation was going, but Nathan looked intrigued by this.  
  
"but you know you could have been my eunuch" at this Nathan burst out laughing "Really, very good, you almost had me there, but I shouldn't really be surprised, after all you are Cordelia Chase" Nathan chuckled at her. Cordelia's dark eyes flashed in anger. She wanted to slap that smirk off the bastard's face.  
  
"As for why, Angel was annoying me, there's only such an amount of the brooding, heroic Nancy-Boy one can take.  
  
You should feel happy I killed him, his death was extremely merciful, compared to what yours shall be" Buffy stepped forward slightly. She looked at Angel's body, then at Willow, Xander and Cordy.  
  
Buffy lifted up her head regally and joined Nathan again, they had truly lost her "I trust you've all learnt your lesson. Buffy belongs to the Phoenix-Fire Club, body and soul now and forever" The Phoenix-Fire club cheers of victory echoed through the room. A strangely sombre Buffy slowly and deliberately looked from Nathan to Angel- who appeared dead to her. Her gaze lingered on Grey but lingered far longer on Angel.  
  
When at last she turned away there was no mercy in her eyes.  
  
Elsewhere in the building, the great, the wealthy and the powerful people in America were celebrating the club's latest anniversary, completely unaware of the drama that was happening above their heads. Outside on the streets Sunnydale reeled from the onslaught of a brutal mid-winter storm.  
  
It'd been raining hard all day, since before dawn and the water level in the sewers had been rising steadily all day...towards a thick shift of power cables, whose insulin was slashed open by Giles when he and Oz were in the sewer.  
  
"Drake, what's all that commotion in the hall?!" asked Fanshawe "I don't know, I gave strict instructions that we weren't to be disturbed"  
  
suddenly Faith came crashing through the door "Sorry to gatecrash folks"  
  
"Bradbury you unmitigated fool! You swore to me that Faith had drowned!" Drake shouted "and who is this?"  
  
"name's Spike mate" he said, slipping into game face "and I believe your holding my dear sire and his friends hostage, not very smart" he smirked  
  
magnificent this is my chance to finish drake as leader of the Inner Circle.....and then move in to take his place! Thought Grey "Your man, Bradbury may have botched his job Drake...but I won't! Elisabeth ....stop Faith and Spike" Buffy was suddenly surrounded by a flow of energy, blot loss on Faith, sweeping her off the floor "That Nathan will be a pleasure" more of one than you can possibly imagine. She thought silently to herself What the?!..... where did all these powers come from?! Faith was lifted off the ground and was slammed into a wall "Bloody Hell slayer the hell are you doing?! Faith's a good guy again!" shouted Spike in astonishment, his voice displaying genuine fear, he'd never seen her look so…well….evil.  
  
"Buffy don't!!!" shouted Xander "You've got to stop this, you're hurting the people you care most about!!" he shouted everyone was looking at Buffy, unaware she was helping Angel at the same time. Angel had been drawn to a peaceful oblivion, he hadn't feared death, he'd wanted it for so long.  
  
Though Nathan had killed him in his astral form, it had killed his physically as well, the body simply could not exist without the mind. He heard a gentle, quiet voice in his head, gently urging him to come back, his time on this earth wasn't finished yet, telling him to get up. Huh?!? That voice... Buffy's voice inside my head, inside my mind, she's somehow managed to set up a psionic-rapport between us, I can hear her thoughts, feel her. She's so...beautiful, shining like a star. She's broken Grey's hold on her with that Angel got up, shakily at first, but getting stronger by the second, standing tall, he felt stronger than ever.  
  
"OHMIGOD!!! XANDER, WILLOW!!! ANGEL'S ALIVE!!!!" shouted Cordy overjoyed. But now wasn't the time. Angel had some serious rage built up. Now he was finally able to express it. Faith moved swiftly, and decked Fanshawe. His rage had been building up all evening, now he was letting it loose. The quickly freed the rest of the gang.  
  
"I think I speak for myself, and my friends when we say we don't like being messed around, so you'll forgive us if our actions speak louder than our words" growled Angel, metamorphosed into his vampiric face.  
  
When they ambushed us, Drake and his Inner Circle started by throwing us off balance, hitting us so hard and fast, that by the time we knew what was going on, we were beaten, now the shoe's on the other foot. Two down! as he threw Bradbury against the wall. Buffy ran up to Faith and whispered "Faith go! Oh and I'm sorry about the...."  
  
"don't worry 'bout it B, nice moves girlfriend" she reassured her, grinning before running off in opposite directions. Faith for Bradbury, and Buffy for Nathan.  
  
"Hey Bradbury! Last time we tussled, you nearly trashed me. You owe me a rematch fatso, an' I'm hear to collect with interest!!" meanwhile, Angel was squaring off with Drake  
  
"Never say die eh, Angel? We beat you before, we can do it again. Your superior strength mean nothing to a man capable of absorbing all forms on kinetic energy, the harder you hit me with anything....the stronger I get!" sneered Drake. Angel smiled briefly then said calmly "Who said I was going to hit you Drake?" he said.  
  
Angel had found out the floorboards were loose and very unstable there "What...?! the FLOOR!!" Suddenly the floor gave way beneath him, "Drake!, Drake!!" called Fanshawe down the hole "I wouldn't worry about him, you have problems of your own" said Xander, hitting him.  
  
But Fanshawe quickly recovered "You made a fatal mistake attacking me, you have no special skills, with my Cyborg limbs I can bend steel in my bare hands.  
  
Smashing up to a pulp should be child's play" Xander steeled himself for the blow, wishing he had thought before he acted, but the blow never came. "Well then let's see how you fare against a vampire, makes the odds fairer" Angel growled.  
  
Meanwhile Grey was trying to think how to get of the mess he was in Damn it! Everything was going brilliantly, until I broke my own first law- I underestimated Angel and the Slayer. I let my ambition, my desire for his rank and position in the Inner Circle ...get the better of me. Let the idiots battle themselves senseless, I on the other hand am not going to get involved who knows? I might yet emerge victorious? thought Grey, making himself appear to disappear into the wall.  
  
Faith was facing off with Bradbury "Heads up tubs!" said Faith, both falling off the balcony, Faith ready to pummel him when they hit the ground.  
  
"NO!" said Bradbury, desperately and instinctively Bradbury lashed out with his powers, increasing Faith's mass geometrically as they fall.  
  
Too late Bradbury released that's the last thing he should have done "NO!!!! " he shouted and Faith landed on top of him, with an increased mass, the effect was devastating. At that precise moment Drake was running threw the corridors, Angel is a born leader, as good as I expected, no better.  
  
He found an opening, one flaw in our defenses, and in a matter of seconds, he had us on the ropes, I like that. But he had help .... and I've an uncomfortable feeling I know from what source, Grey's "puppet" I think has cut her strings, if that I the case I really do pity the puppet master. Suddenly he was facing Xander and Willow.  
  
He chuckled "your no match for me, don't waste your energy" he smirked, but Willow smiled and quickly muttered an incantation.  
  
They had the advantage now but could easily be captured again if they put of foot wrong. Suddenly Drake began to shiver uncontrollably, freezing cold. I'm weakening by the second...almost no time to act! He quickly grabbed Willow and threw her against Xander as he rushed out.  
  
She's down but not out, and this blasted cold has left me too weak to fight, my body...feels like it has been turned to ice! Perhaps the others will have better luck- I doubt it though. Willow and Xander quickly got up "don't worry I put a weather spell in him- making his body temperate fall he won't be much of the treat to anyone in his condition" Willow said smiling.  
  
"Did I recently tell you have much I admire you?" asked Xander also smiling as they ran back to help their friends.  
  
Angel was still fighting Fanshawe, the latter who seemed to have the upper hand. "Give it up, your strength is nothing to a man who's very limbs are made out of metal" said Fanshawe  
  
"Is that so?" growled Angel, suddenly snapping Fanshawe shoulder, revealing the mechanics of his arm. Fanshawe releasing he was badly damaged sprinted off out of the room.  
  
****  
  
Suddenly Oz's mobile phone rung and he grabbed it "Oz, it's Cordy, you've got to come quick, things have gone crazy. We were captured, one of the guys, Grey, I think. He turned Buffy against us, really evil but she's back with us now and we managed to escape, but someone's called the police and they're on our tail, we can't keep up the forte for much longer.  
  
They think we've started a rampage! Quickly get Giles and Jenny and get down here and help us. Please! You're the only ones left" Cordy said pleading, she sounded desperate and genuinely frightened "on our way" said Oz, putting down the phone and calling Giles and Jenny. "They're in trouble, the police are involved, and with them having Buffy 'record of violence'..." he explained as they put their jackets on "Which means we can't waste any time" finished Giles, as the three raced out he door.  
  
Meanwhile Drake was climbing out of the window, Fanshawe came running up, holding his shoulder, shouting half-crazed "Drake! I've been searching for you everywhere! We're beaten man...beaten!!"  
  
"I know" he replied calmly without even looking at Fanshawe  
  
"How can you be so calm?!" demanded Fanshawe, boarding on hysterics. Drake remained perfectly calm, he hated loosing but he was no fool, he knew when he was beaten, and knew he had to get out, or he would have Angel to deal with, a prospect even Drake was made nervous by. But at the same time, if there was one thing Drake had learnt it was now to behave in a crises - calmly.  
  
"I've lost battles before, Fanshawe, the war goes on. We'll learn from tonight's mistakes... and the next time the outcome will be different, come along there is much to do." Meanwhile, Angel was doing his best to calm the guests, his words only seem to frightened them. He was unaware that thanks to Grey, it looked like he was trying to attack them.  
  
At that moment, the water level in the sewer reached the layer of exposed cables and the whole building was plunged into darkness hey who turned off the lights?!" terrific! That's all we need, now people will really panic and if Drake's responsible, we'll be sitting ducks for an attack. Suddenly, someone lit a match and Angel started then relaxed as he saw it was Spike,  
  
"You know, we've really gotta stop meeting like this." Spike said grinning at him, Angel smiled faintly. "go find the others, we're getting out of here." Spike merely nodded and ran out the room. Now was not the time for taunts or messing around, even Spike knew this.  
  
Buffy stood motionless, a shadow among shadows, feeling the dark fire consumed her. Grey had given her power that no one could possibly comprehend when she became Elisabeth - but at the price of her soul. Her face was eerily clam, but her face was lying.  
  
Buffy Summers was more terrified than she had ever been- and she knew fear first hand, but this fear surpassed them all.  
  
Because she knew what was happening to her, and she couldn't stop it. The Phoenix-Fire club did its best and it wasn't good enough. I lost my mind tap of Buffy's mind. That means she must have broken my control...but how? I anticipated every contingency. Buffy laughed to herself, the man was such a fool, she knew she would enjoy what would happen next, and realising that Buffy's soul cried.  
  
"You made a mistake Grey." She said in a low and level voice, but it had a very dangerous edge to it "You killed the man I love in front of me. Instead of severing my last connection with my friends and Angel, that acted like ice-cold water on my face. Instead of trapping me forever, you woke me up, set me free."  
  
"No! I killed Angel how can he be alive?!"  
  
"When you killed him, you broke your connection with me. What you don't understand is that Angel and I are soul-mates, you killed him, but our love never dies.  
  
Our love brought him back from death. Nether the less, you did kill him, you really shouldn't have done that" she replied deadly calm "b-but my p- power should have..." Buffy interrupted him, her face covered in the shadows, but he could see her clearly simmering with rage. "Your power is NOTHING! you...!! Do you have any idea what you've done....what forces you've set in motion?!!" she shouted. Grey whimpered pathetically.  
  
Buffy ignored him, stretching out her hand and releasing a bolt of energy that grabbed him and pushed him against the wall- pinning him there. "You filled me with emotions I had never know, not even with Angel. You made me trust you...perhaps even love you...and all the time you were using me!"  
  
"Buffy please, no more.. I'm begging you....you're killing me!!" Buffy didn't let her energy grip lessened in the slightest.  
  
"I intend to do a lot worse that that Grey. But first I want to know how you reached into my mind- you're an illusionist " Buffy walked up close to him, he was still surrounded by the field of energy- and obviously terrified. She was glad. He had good reason to be afraid  
  
"M-mindtap mechanism...White Queen's device allowed me to project illusions directly into you mind...as well as monitor your thoughts" she reached into his coat pocket and yanked out the small devise. "This device enabled you to tailor your illusions to fit my most private fantasies, so private I wasn't even aware of them, the deeply repressed dark side of my soul.  
  
You gave me what my dark side secretly wanted... then used that to destroy me!" She said, and smashed it in her clenched fist. "It's only fair I return the compliment. Thought me, you sought power. Very well then. I'll grant your wish." he was more terrified than he had ever been in his entire life  
  
"I'll give you power, Grey...such as no living being has even dreamed of." At Buffy's touch, his mind was expanded at the speed of thought, instantly racing from one side of reality to the other, and through it all was the infinite reaches of time and space.  
  
In the blink of an eye Grey found himself in touch with the entire universe, his brain was flooded with all the absolute, unadulterated, brutal truths of existence.  
  
He screamed, his mind was unable to cope with such knowledge, no human mind could, after all, he was only human.  
  
He possessed only a man's limit of awareness, limited understanding and limited abilities, yet at that moment, he had the knowledge of a god. But he was not a god, his mind couldn't cope with the experience and completely shut down, as any person's would.  
  
It was the ultimate punishment, to be given all the knowledge of the universe to a being who could not begin to comprehend the majesty of it.  
  
Grey lay catatonic on the floor, not aware of anything, at last his true form revealed. "Enjoy you 'trip' Grey, you won't be coming back. In a way I envy you. You're at peace." I don't know the meaning of the word anymore. The obsidian flames burned brightly within her.  
  
She felt transfixed by an inhuman joy, longing for release, which she could no longer deny "BUFFY!" shouted Angel, running up to her overjoyed to see her. " Are you all right?" he asked looking concerned at her "Angel...I...I..." Buffy stopped unable to speak something's wrong! Angel realised getting worried "Grey was up there.... is he....?!" Angel asked, getting more concerned about Buffy by the second, something bad was happening to her. "Still controlling me? No. I....took care of him"  
  
"What's wrong? Buffy, talk to me...let me help you!" he begged  
  
"you can't help me Angel....no one can." She began to run off  
  
"Buffy wait!" but she couldn't she had to get away, something was happening to her and she couldn't stop it. "All present, what now?" asked Xander running up with the gang behind him  
  
"We run for it Xander! the police are outside and I don't think there here for the food. If they arrest us, you can bet Drake and the Phoenix-Fire Club will make any criminal charges stick, so we bail!" ordered Buffy, as they all set off running. Drake looked out of a window, at the fleeting figures. This moment is yours, enjoy it while you can. Because, before I'm finished you'll be known...as Public Enemy Number One!!  
  
Why won't Buffy let me reach out to her- on any level? What's she so afraid of?! Maybe once where safely back at the mansion she'll talk to me, when the pressures off. Suddenly, with impeccable timing, Giles and Oz rolled up in his van, "Where's Faith?" asked Xander, obviously worried "right here!" she called sprinting towards them "what happened to Bradbury?"  
  
"you don't wanna know" responded Faith, looking back grimacing.  
  
"Oh God, If that means what I think it does, we'll be on America's Most Wanted in no time" quipped Xander  
  
"well in my defense he did make me fall into a flash sewer, which really hurt, I like to pay my debts" she shrugged, then winced slightly, she was still in pain, the bastard got what he deserved. "  
  
"fair enough" commenting Oz. "Hey where's Spike?" asked Xander, obviously irritated  
  
"he ran off, said he wasn't going to hang round the Scobs, and didn't fancy seeing the sun" Faith summarised  
  
"that'd be too much too hope for" grumbled Cordy, as they all sat in the van, Oz speeding away.  
  
Angel wasn't paying attention to his friends, he was worried about Buffy. She was staring out of the window, as if she could see something that no one else could "Buffy?" he ventured quietly but got no response, she was here in body, but elsewhere in sprit.  
  
He knew something was seriously wrong, she seemed to be scared- but of what? Am I out of my depth with Buffy this time? I love her more than anything and I know hurting been badly hurt, but how much? - will her scars ever heal, that kind of hurt and betrayal goes deep, maybe too deep for me to help her. I desperately want to help her, but I don't know how.  
  
All the strength and love in the world can't seem to help me protect Buffy. "What's wrong with Angel, he's acting so strangely, it's like he's frightened, but of what?" whispered Willow "I know Will, we're all alive and unhurt, you'd think he'd be happy" Cordy unhappily, and puzzled at Willow.  
  
Buffy felt like she was going to burst out of her body, she possessed great powers thanks to Grey, but she didn't want them, nor could she get rid of them, they were.... consuming her "Here come the boys in blue, Sunnydale's finest...., it looks like the got the whole force to take us on. All that fuss just for us ....We ought'a be flattered I guess" commented Xander, looking out the window.  
  
Suddenly a strange voice came from the van.  
  
It sounded like Buffy- yet it wasn't her at all. "Against them, you would at least have a chance of survival, against me, you have none" they all looked up horrified. Buffy was hovering in the air not the Buffy they knew, a cruel light lit up her eyes, there was no love, compassion or mercy in her face. "Oh God " whispered Giles horrified as everyone stared, mesmerised in complete horror.  
  
Angel looked up at Buffy, completely aghast, his voice barely a whisper "Oh God! Buffy what's happened to you?!?"  
  
****  
  
Buffy Summers, a young woman of extraordinary strength, courage and passion- the Slayer, a powerful, passionate, loving warrior for the forces of light, yet now she is more, more than she has every been, she is worse….much worse.  
  
She brought her arms into the air, and Oz's van disintegrated, luckily no one was near them, they were alone when it happened- or they'd have a hell of a job exlpainning it, howevre they had little time to reflect on Buffy's new abilities before…..  
  
"Buffy NO!" shouted Cordy running to help her friends. "Where's... Angel?!" cried Willow, Giles swiftly turned his head, he could see Buffy was going after him, he unlike the rest of them was hurt, as he had been at the front of the blast.  
  
Is Buffy going to save or kill him? I guess we can't afford to take that risk. Cordy though as she and Oz quickly pulled Angel out of the way before Buffy could get to him "Is everyone all right?" asked Angel, who came running up, thought obviously hurt.  
  
"We're... fine Angel" replied Willow, trying to get up, she had hurt her arm. "Alive at least." muttered Xander, desperately trying to catch his breath, which was coming in ragged gulps "good try" she grinned at them sadistically "Why are you attacking those who care most for you- and you care most for?! Why?!" asked Angel "Don't ask for reason or love from me, there is none to give" she replied.  
  
She hit her friends like the Angel of Death, terrible in her inhuman beauty, as elemental, as majestic, as the stars in the Heavens Oh God! Buffy's enjoying this! Using her new powers is a turn on.! We have to stop her....but how?! thought Willow desperately.  
  
Quickly pushing Giles out the way as Buffy hurled a blot of lightning in his direction. "Use something to trap her!" shouted Spike, who had suddenly appeared out of no where- and no one bothered to ask, they needed him and that was all that mattered.  
  
"nice try- but no cigar" she said, calmly flashing a blot of energy at a tree, causing it to fall, straight for Cordelia. Angel sprang into action and pushed the tree away before it could touch her. "Buffy please don't do this!! We're your friends- we want to help you-please" shouted Willow.  
  
"It is too late for 'help' Willow - for me, for you, for everyone, and I have no friends"  
  
there's no joy...or love in Buffy now just an awful all-consuming lust about her thought Giles, hopelessly.  
  
"We've got to do something!!" said Xander "take your best shot Xander, I'd rather end this quickly" she said, suddenly hitting Xander and Willow with a bolt of energy "Giles what can we do?!" asked Oz.  
  
For once Oz's unflappable demeanor was completely freaked, Angel wasn't freaked, this was quiet simply his worst nightmare. "Not a thing Oz" she said, suddenly she hit her remaining friends from a hundred sides at once, dropped to the floor.  
  
Buffy smiled with an inhuman glow "by striking you down I cut myself free of the last ties binding me to who I was" and in that moment her remaining humanity faded, perhaps forever, and only her dark side remained. "You and I are at quits now Our paths won't cross again."  
  
It was at the Phoenix-Fire club just five minutes earlier, that the slayerettes had just fled, before the police who came to arrest them.  
  
However by the time they arrived they were gone. Stunned guests could only give half-coherent answers to the police's questions.  
  
To all concerned it looked quite simple; A gang of young people broke into the club while they were quietly celebrating their anniversary, the rampaged throughout the building, terrifying the guests and leaving of its two members. Robert Bradbury and Jay Grey were both in need of immediate hospitalisation, to all concerned outside the club, the Slayerettes were obviously criminals, but in reality, it was exactly the opposite.  
  
They were the victims, of a plot hatched by Drake chairman of the Inner Circle, a group who quite simply wanted to rule the world. Senator Reeves came up to Drake, they were old friends "I'm sorry about Bradbury, Steven"  
  
They were our helpless prisoners, yet we underestimated them, they escaped and defeated us and for that, Bradbury and Grey paid the price. He thought.  
  
Just then a policeman came up. "Thank you Michael" Drake replied  
  
"Mr Drake, Senator Reeves, my men have searched the club, there's no sign of them"  
  
"Obviously captain...because they are no longer inside the building!" snapped the senator "I suggest you find them!" Meanwhile the slayerettes were regrouping. Angel, and Giles were the first up. "Are you all right?" asked Giles, to Angel, he didn't look that good. "I'm...fine...we've...got to help the...others. Koff - Koff" his throat felt raw, and he could hardly talk, but he had to help the others. "Xander?!" asked Giles  
  
"....Lungs…clogged...difficult to...breathe, also feel...broiled. Otherwise Giles...I'm...as.... always...ready for action....thanks for asking..." he wheezed out in a very quiet, slightly strangled voice. Giles smiled slightly, no matter how bad things got, you could always rely on Xander to make you laugh.  
  
At times like this it was imperative that one had to keep a sense of humor- it was the only way to survive.  
  
Angel gently shook Cordy and Willow, waking them up. Everyone was still in shock. "We've got to get away from here. The mansion's nearest, then we can figure out what to do about Buffy" said Giles.  
  
****  
  
The Slayerettes were back at Angel's mansion. They have been through some truly terrifying times together. They had saved the world from some of the world's greatest foes, they had faced impossible odds, and they were still here, but this was unlike anything that had ever faced before, never had to face a moment like this.  
  
The slayerettes were all in the kitchen, drinking tea, not knowing what to do. They'd dropped Faith off at her stop, just before the whole shebang happened, and didn't want to get anyone else into danger, and at the moment Buffy was a danger to anyone she met.  
  
"Ever since we got back to the mansion, Angel's just sat there...not touching anything, not even speaking. He's just been sitting there" whispered Willow, she was worried about him, no one had ever seen him like this. "I wish there was some way we could help -" she said, signing. She had never felt this kind of sadness before. "I wouldn't get your hopes up" said Xander, somberly.  
  
There was no hint of a smile on his face, he looked incredibly sad, and suddenly years older. He hadn't wanted to say that, but it was necessary  
  
"You're giving up? I can't believe that!" said Cordy, amazed. No matter what had happened, Xander had always stuck firm, always believing there was some hope, even if there appeared to be none.  
  
" I may be stubborn, but I'm not stupid-" at that Spike snorted, but said nothing, Xander frown but contined  
  
"-most of the time. I'm being realistic, and realistically Buffy trashed us without even raising a sweat, do you really think a re-match would end any differently?" his voice sounded tired and sad.  
  
"It just might, we will all have to work together, like never before." replied Willow  
  
"give it up red," Spike said sadly "Buffy's gone, we can't bring her back, we didn't even have time to prepair- she'd been acting werid- but no evilness, shoulda picked up sooner" he said as to himself as anyone. Willow lay a sympathic hand on his shoulder, he missed Faith, he could really use her right now…as much he as hated to admit it he really cared for the girl- and in more than a pleasure-seeking way.  
  
"There isn't any explanation why Buffy is acting this way" said Giles, sipping his tea. Angel felt utterly helpless. He wanted to help Buffy but he didn't know how "did Buffy say anything out of the ordinary was happening?" Angel suddenly looked up as if he'd been snapped back to reality and slowly walked into the kitchen.  
  
"Buffy told me was having...time-slips involving Grey, she became an 18th century Aristocrat called Elisabeth , who married an ancestor of Grey, called Nathan Grey That's what Buffy thought anyway." Angel started slowly, remembering their conversation from weeks back  
  
"Wait...Grey- that name is so familiar" said Willow, crinkling her forehead "but I can't think where from...wait I know!!" she shouted, jumping up and grabbing a book from Giles's shelf "I KNEW I'd heard of him "I was checking out something in here, and it had a chapter on illusions demons, Grey isn't a demon, but he's a brilliant illusionist.  
  
He casts sophisticated illusions in her mind, so real that his victims could differentiate between reality or illusion, so they seemed reality to her.  
  
Throughout these time-slips Grey must have tried to bring out the dark side of her personality, 'cause he wanted to make his bid into the PhoenixFire club, I guess it was his test to prove his worth, that he could control and claim the slayer. But what he didn't anticipate is if Buffy could break free and she did couldn't control the powers he had unleashed in her.  
  
That was the only thing he appeared not to have taken into account- the strength of her dark side. I know Buffy is good and stuff, but everyone's got a dark side, no matter how buried" here Willow stopped, briefly remembering when she had met hers and Xander's evil counterparts from an alternate universe, NOT nice.  
  
"Yeah but if Buffy works in the dark so much, some of that's gonna rub off on her, and everyone's got a yin-yang balance" added Xander  
  
"Well that's explains why she's been having such weird mode swings, I mean one minute she was all nice-Buffy and the next minute she was a total flirt and really bitchy" said Cordy matter-of-factly, but not in her tactless way, and no one could argue, there was no other way to describe it really.  
  
"You remember the Bronze? The way she acted to the Hollins's? The way she ragged on at us- all that time Grey must have been influencing her! THAT'S the reason for all this weirdness, especially the way she was acting as Elisabeth or whatever her name was. When she was calling Willow a slave and stuff, if she was 'living' in the eighteenth century it would have made sense."  
  
"There was one other factor Grey didn't take into account" began Willow, a small, sad smile coming briefly to her lips "the strength of yours and Buffy's love, Angel." She said, looking directly at Angel  
  
"red's got a point, you and Buffy are pretty much joined at the hip- and other places-"  
  
"Spike, despite his…choice of phase is quite right, Grey's influence was imbedded so deep that only the deepest love could possibly penetrate it, and if there is one thing that evil can never fight, never beat, never understand it's love" Giles said, all this time Angel had remained silent, listening to what they said, it was all coming together now why hadn't he seen it?!  
  
"He wanted her to be evil- I should have realised this earlier, but I dismissed it. I can't believe I ignored it!" he was clearly furious with himself.  
  
Everyone felt so bad for him, Cordy was furious, the poor guy had enough on his shoulders without the weight of things he had no control over. During his time in LA Cordy, Gunn, Faith and Wesley had made a point of chastening him when he blamed himself for things, Cordy saw Angel as her family- and she looked out for her family.  
  
Angel was the one that was there for her unconditionally, always ready to listen to her, he rarely missed anything that was wrong with her or the gang.  
  
It was impossible to lie to or hide things from Angel, and oddly enough, Spike. Cordy lay her hand on Angel's shoulder, silently offering her comfort.  
  
"It's not your fault- you couldn't have known Angel- none of us could" replied Giles gently. Angel looked away and said in a tired, quite voice "He wanted to give Buffy powers- I guess he's succeeded"  
  
"look mate, we'll get your slayer back, if we don't it farewell Picadilly y'know, besides, I don't think I could deal with a badBuff right now" he sighed. Angel caught the meaning behind his words, Spike would back him up all the way, and he felt an unusualy bout of gratitude to his childe, and smiled at him.  
  
Willow looked at Angel, and felt as if her heart was breaking, this was hurting them all more than they could express right now, but Angel was taking it the hardest.  
  
She saw the silent torture in his eyes, not the torture he had to face as a vampire, but the knowledge about what had happened to Buffy, and what he might have to do.  
  
I've never heard such pain in Angel's voice, or seen such sorrow in his eyes. He knows we'll have to fight the woman he loves, perhaps to the death. That knowledge is eating him up inside she thought, her heart going out to him "Angel, I...." Willow started softly but she couldn't finish, she didn't know what to say- what could she say at a time like this that would possibly make it better for Angel- for any of them?  
  
Willow wants to help me, to comfort me, but I can't give in, not yet, if I let my true emotions have full rein, I'll....shatter. For Buffy's sake - as well as everyone else's I've got to be strong, I've got to stay in control Angel thought looking away.  
  
"I don't know what's going to happened in the next few hours- and I'm worried. She trashed us once, she'll probably do it again, but we won't give up on her...no matter what" said Xander walking into the room.  
  
Buffy had returned to Sunnydale, specifically 1630 Revello Drive - her home since she was 16. She hadn't seen her mum- Joyce for over two weeks.  
  
For a time Buffy stood, unmoving in the front yard, wondering why she came back, she didn't have any connection to these people now- they were strangers. Yet she somehow couldn't stop herself slowly opening the door.  
  
The look, the smell, the objects, the feel of everything was familiar, still the same, unchanged. But these memories and experiences seemed to belong to someone else- this was Buffy Summers house not what Buffy had become.  
  
Buffy Summers is a gentile, brave, loving woman who once gave up her life to save the world thought she was revived, she had given her life. Yet she is Buffy.  
  
She once represented all that was great in humanity, but now she represented all that was terrible. Suddenly without warning, Xander sprang up and grabbed her "I'm sorry Buff - but it's for your own good."  
  
"If you must feel sorry for anyone Xander, feel sorry for yourself, you picked the wrong slayer to mess with!" she said as she threw Xander off, luckily he rolled and immediately got up.  
  
Giles grabbed hold of as Buffy tried to wrench out his grasp, but Giles held her firm "Buffy don't fight us, the hard you fight the more it will hurt you" said Willow  
  
"Surrender to the likes of you Willow? never!"  
  
she won't give up- anymore than any of us would, were our positions were reversed, evil she may be, but she's still Buffy, with all her strength and courage thought Willow.  
  
"Willow, you were closer than a sister to me, yet I won't hesitate to strike you down"  
  
"don't do it Buffy- we're here to help you" shouted Willow. Buffy replied by sending a punch, flying in Willow's direction, Oz instinctively pushed Willow out the way. Giles and Xander grabbed Buffy again but she flung them off, then kicked them.  
  
They both fell back, Buffy smiled, and looking at them in a sarcastic voice. "It was a good try people but not good enough, to stop me you'll have to kill me, and none of you can do that" she said smiling confidently.  
  
Buffy grinned, she was enjoying this. Willow began to cry, "Buffy please stop this" Buffy cocked her head slightly but her steely gaze remained. "Sorry Will" she shrugged, not a flicker of concern.  
  
"Buffy, you can stop this, I know Buffy is still in there" said Xander looking for any signs of familiarity but Buffy cut him off "there isn't" Buffy's voice was mocking and hard, yet had a horribly familiar sweetness to it.  
  
He almost flinched at the sound of it, and he wasn't alone in his opinion "Buffy listen to us, please remember who you are, what you mean to us and what we mean to you..." begged Willow "the jury has considered your plea, and you are denied, any final words Will?" she asked in a dangerously soothing voice.  
  
Just then a voice rang out, a familiar voice "stop it Buffy" he said calmly, walking towards her.  
  
"Angel! ah- I was wondering when you would turn up, come to fight? Remember last time - do you think you can do better now?"  
  
"I've come to talk" Angel's voice was clam, but inside his heart was dying.  
  
He couldn't believe this was Buffy, she looked almost the same physically, the same blond hair. Her large blue eyes, still look the same to a stranger but these weren't Buffy's eyes- they were cold- devoid of warmth or love. They had an all consuming lust about them, also unyielding and infinitely cruel.  
  
Everything that was Buffy, her soul, her essence was gone.  
  
Her eyes no longer held that beautiful sparkle from her soul Angel loved so much. The warmth, compassion and love that she held for her loved ones, was gone, not even the slightest hint., it was as if her very soul had left her. Angel should know he had seen those eyes too many times to mistake it. Somehow Angel had to bring Buffy back, even if it killed him.  
  
"Well this is great, a family reunion, and I'm pretty impressed, you've managed to be even more pathetic than usual" she said, looking at her friends, a horrible sneer on her lips. "Wh-what do you mean?" asked Willow, trying desperately to keep Buffy distracted  
  
"Well let's start with Giles shall we? That whole Eygon business that nearly killed Jenny, you and your rebellious youth, knowing if Angel hadn't have turned up Jenny would have died, than actually having her killed by my former boyfriend, who I still loved ... that is bad. You lost you job as a watcher- fired. You lost your job as a Liberian, that's really bad systematically lost two jobs, and never getting another one since.  
  
To be fired as watcher for trying to help me...tsk... but then you did betray me, making me vulnerable to everything, knowing how easily I could have been killed, just by walking down the road, I didn't even have a normal person's strength! But it wasn't enough I was in trouble, you had to drag my mom in, nearly getting her killed...for a stupid stupid test!! Don't you think I'd suffered enough already?! But nooo Buffy's the slayer, give her even more pain.  
  
And to see Wesley take your job, knowing what an idiot he was and unable to do anything about it.  
  
Then when I went off to Uni., you had no job at all.  
  
Your life revolved round your jobs so you had no idea what to do. Must've been rough, makes you feel like a loser hanging round us kids? You have little or no life with the dress sense of...the Royal family, yes the Man Of Tweed himself.  
  
Now Xander- you're a born loser, King of Cretins I'll go with that.  
  
You've got the failed dress sense of a clown, only they're funnier than you are. You're....closet relationship with Queen of Snobs provided some entertainment when you couldn't land me, cause I was so into Dead Boy.  
  
Must've been hard, knowing I'd never love you like that but I could love a dead guy, must have eaten you up. But let's face facts you're not needed in the gang, let's face it Cordy's more useful than you!  
  
No special powers or skills, you couldn't even get into college and had to date a demon that was sent to curse you, shame on you Xander.  
  
Dear Will. The nerd herself, you always had an inferiority complex didn't you? Well guess what? You're just inferior, all that time practicing little spells, dating a werewolf, that's so cute, then you blew it for one kiss with Xander, ruined his relationship with Cor, yours with Oz and ruined the group system, smart move.  
  
Oh and of course lets no forget Tara, that was an interesting experience for you I'll bet. I'm SO sorry your little Wicca girlfriend died- then you actually go back to Oz- and he actually WILLINGLY takes you back- did you train he to be that faithful Willow, cause that's….pathetic, and let's not forget Molocho talk about desperate dating. You and Xander deserve each other the cretin and nerd of dating and life" she laughed. Tears were running unchecked down Willow's face, a muscle ticked in Oz's jaw and Xander gazed at her, his eyes almost as cold as Buffy's.  
  
"Oz...there's not much to say about you is there, but I'll try.  
  
No ambition in life, no direction, but hey you're a pretty controlled guy, except for that time of the month, when you turn into a rabid animal, and try to kill everyone. Just imagine if you actually did kill them.. would be kinda bad for your relationship huh? Thinking you killed Theresa, one of your friends when it was Angelus. I mean talk about harsh. one day your a normal guy with his whole life ahead of him, the next one tiny bite from your cousin and you're cursed to be a werewolf every full moon for the rest of your life. But apart from the werewolf factor you and Will made a cute couple, then she goes and kisses Xander, when you were going to rescue her, ouch! That hurt huh Oz? Yet you forgave her, then left her cause of your wolf tendencies, as with Angel to protect your girl, and allow her a 'normal life' then when you finally get it under control she dating a girl!! I would've been so embarrassed, then after Tara's …noble death she has the nerve to crawl back to you, and you actually still love her?!" tutting with fake remorse she turned slowly to Cordelia.  
  
Cordy didn't back down, looking Buffy straight in the eye. "Ah, Cordelia Chase the self-proclaimed 'nastiest girl in Sunnydale history' well guess what oh Queen-of-bitches you're not. I mean when Xander two-timed you that really hurt I mean you wished for an alternate universe! Knowing Xander, the dweeb you cared enough for to give up your hard-earned status.  
  
All your friends, boys, your ice-queen image, all that you had worked so hard for, all of it gone for him, for Xander. You knew your friends would never accept you again now, you'd given up everything you knew and loved to be with him.  
  
Then he two times you, when you were going to rescue him, and ended up impaling yourself. Harsh. The falling for my new watcher big time, yeah Wesley is such a lady-killer isn't he?  
  
Then losing all your money, having to actually get a job, in a shop, shock Cordy has to work, no more car or manicures or non-stop shopping, I really felt your pain. Going to LA trying to be an actress, because the idea of you as a star is comical, and surprise surprise you can't get any work.  
  
Yet you were still self-absorbed, so I'm not exactly sure how you managed to help Angel. Then you fall for the demon Doyle, and only admit it moments before he is killed, poor Wes has to be his replacement" at this Angel stepped forward, baring Cordy, as if he was trying to protect her from Buffy's words. It still hurt them when they thought of Doyle. They were proud to have known him, and were proud to know Wesley, he wasn't Doyle's replacement, he was their friend.  
  
Angel gently laid his hand on Cordelia's hand, soothing her.  
  
Cordelia didn't let anyone say anything rebuking about Doyle, or Angel and Wesley for that matter. Angel and Wesley took exactly the same line, they look after their own- all for one and one for all. They also knew it was more than anyone's life's worth to offend one of Cordy's friends, dead or alive, because Cordelia gave the holy Hell.  
  
Buffy didn't care. Her mind was completely twisted in a world of hate- like Faith's when she worked for the Mayor's or Angelus's mind. he almost shuddered at the memory. He held on to the bit of hope he could, that deep down some of the real Buffy was left.  
  
"Ah last but not least Angel...my brooding guardian Angel." She looked at him, grinning like a minx "You were always so cautious...mustn't get too close...I don't deserve love I'm a vamp. But didn't really work did it? My Angel always on hand with cryptic advice, crosses, jackets, memories of your bad vamp days.  
  
Let's see first Darla, then Master, then Spike and Dru, the First Evil, Penn, and lets not forget the wonderful Wolfram Hart your past just loves coming back to haunt you doesn't it? Anyone you care for or try to get close to, gets dragged into it, great isn't it you lose people you care about 'cause of your past, or what you were, what you do. That's one thing you and Giles can bond over at least.  
  
But no matter now good you were, no one really trusted you, no one liked you, except me, and after our night together there doubts were completely confirmed.  
  
Do you remember our night together?" she taunted, moving closer to him, placing her hand on his chest caressing him. He involuntary flinched from her touch as if it burned.  
  
"What's wrong, it's not like we haven't been...intimate before" she grinned, whispering in his ear, so no one could here except them. "I remember everything we did that night, it was magical wasn't it, we could have all of that again if we wanted.... all you have to do is ask lover, but you never will because you're so moral, at least Angelus knew how to have fun" she said in a seductive, breathy voice pulling back she grinned suggestively at him.  
  
Angel was struggling to control his emotions, he almost wanted to hit her and was appalled by his thoughts, he loved Buffy.  
  
He had to remind himself this wasn't really Buffy, something had happened to her. She sounded more like Darla now and for one horrifying minute he wondered if Darla had somehow taken over Buffy's body. Then she pulled back, a look of anger and bitterness in her eyes, but she was smiling sweetly  
  
"When I came to see you next morning . You just loved hurting me didn't you, love the look of pain in my eyes. When I went to fight you after you joined Spike and Dru, after you killed Jenny, when I was ill, when you summoned Acathla. You knew I still loved you. You see it in my eyes, love mixed in with hate, revulsion and sadness, and you knew how to exploit that as Angelus. You knew how to really hurt me, more than Giles my friends or my mom ever could have done and you didn't even have to lay a figure on me to do it.  
  
You knew my fears, just by looking into my eyes, and you loved every minute of it. You made sure your status as Angelus was back on track. It's a wonder you managed to squeeze in so many extra activities.  
  
You know; trying to kill us all, killing Theresa, terrifying my mom, stalking me, hooking up with Spike and Dru, making Dru your doll-toy, killing Jenny, torturing Giles, and summoning Acalthla, you really were busy, but then you've always been a hard worker.  
  
Then lets not forget I sent you to hell. You get your soul back, having no idea what you've done, I kiss you, stab you through the heart and send you to Hell for no apparent reason. Yet, when you come back you still love me, forgiving me and hating yourself even more for what you did.  
  
You've even more cautious than before, really keeping your distance, then when we finally get back together and I want to move in with you, you dump me! To go to Los Angeles to fight for 'lost souls' with Cordelia and Doyle, and after his death- er sacrifice I should say Wesley followed by Gunn, then Faith God! Could you have had more useless people if you'd tried?!  
  
Cordelia could barely sharpen a stake, Wesley couldn't injure a fly if his life depended on it, Faith strong- a slayer fair enough, but a total basket case, but you were always there to pull her back from the edge- how sweet. But in the process of fighting evil you lost people, Doyle, Kate Gunn- all killed by what you were trying to stop. Finally you come back and find me shaking up with Riley 'Farmboy' Finn, must've hurt ya" she said.  
  
"I bet you almost wished you were Angelus again, he could've beaten the crap out of Riley- oh wait you did when you came to apologize to me- yeah that was fun, and Angelus wouldn't of had losers like Doyle, Wesley, Cordy Kate helping him, I mean they couldn't even stay alive with you protecting them! Angel looked at Buffy carefully, then at everyone else.  
  
The faces were a mixture of horror, fury, sadness, and shock…. Cordelia felt a longing to attack Buffy- to hurt her as much as she'd hurt Angel….to make her suffer, but she didn't move an inch. She turned to Spike, clearly it was his turn, but she surprisingly turned away towards….Cordelia  
  
Working with Angel for so long, had given Cordy the self control she never would have had previously, unflinchingly she met Buffy's cold glare, the look in Cordelia's eyes was enough to make Spike shudder. He'd faced off with Glory- a hell god, he'd seen the pure evil in her eyes, but now that paled compared to Cordelia, pure hatred and disgust was burning in them.  
  
He'd never imagined Cordelia being threatening in any way - but now she was so different. The way she held herself proudly. While her gift gave her compassion, it also brought a fiery protection to those she loved, and she loved Angel.  
  
He got that. He cared for the wanker, though he would die before he admitted it. He felt a rising fury to the Slayer.  
  
Angel was his sire- his blood- his family, that was all that mattered.  
  
Angel's mind was working over-time he was desperately trying to figure how to get Buffy back without fighting, but each taunt cut into him further, the more he hurt, the closer his demon rose to the surface. It didn't matter if the taunts were directed at him or not.  
  
They hurt just as much for Cordy. He wouldn't allow Buffy to hurt Cordy, no matter how deep his love was for Buffy, he would protect her- and his friends to the death if necessary.  
  
He felt his anger rising all it would take was one taunt – one smirk and he would loose it. He needed to maintain control. For all her swaggering and boasting Buffy was still young- she had power and no discretion- a deadly combination.  
  
She still didn't have a firm grasp on her potentially limitless power- and that would be her down-falling. He'd had over two centuries to hone his skills- while she'd been slaying for five years, she'd had this new lease of power for less than twenty four hours.  
  
Spike glanced at his sire, and nearly gasped, he knew that look- the small smirk tugging at the corner of Angel's mouth- Angelus.  
  
He knew his sire, both as Angelus and Angel was a master of self control, and Angel never would let his demon rise- unless…… it was then it hit him, and he repressed a grimace, Angel was gonna get his demon out…make her really mad…it was a long shot, but it was all they had, ad Spike knew Angel wouldn't use it unless he was despite, and now he was.  
  
Buffy sashayed forward, and gazed at Cordelia, her icy stare making the seer want to shudder, but she looked her straight in the eye, for that Buffy had to give her credit. As much as she hated to admit it Cordelia was brave, more so than any of the others. "You know perhaps I under estimated you. You're tough- a survivor. Beneath that pretty face there's actually a brain- of sorts, plus your…gift would be useful- at least your not insane. You could join me- just as Angel could, think of what you could do if you let yourself go Cordelia. Remember what it was like when you only thought of yourself- no one else mattered, you took crap from NO one! No look at you- you've lost respect, power, privilege, and put everyone else's needs above your own. Why?! You could be so much more"  
  
Cordelia paused for a moment "tempting but no. You're so full of bullshit- I never liked whiney Buffy- but your pathetic, the bad girl is better left to those who can pull it off- you can't, you're just scared, face it- all words and no action? I don't need the kinda power you're offering- I'm happy- you've lost Angel – he's never gonna want you now-" at that Buffy stepped forward and wrapped her figures round Cordelia's neck, squeezing tightly  
  
"you have NO idea what you're dealing with- I could kill you right here if I wanted. As for words, physical wounds heal – given time, emotional doesn't – that's what really fuck's you up- ask Angel- he'd know, right lover?" she grinned.  
  
Unable to take it any more Angel drove forward, knocking Buffy off balance, releasing Cordelia who was gasping for breath. He glanced down at Cordy, in a silent communication. Wesley ran forward to help her, but Cordelia refused to move, Wesley knelt by her, gasping as Angel hauled Buffy up by the neck in full game face. "Don't you EVER hurt her again- and I'm not your lover" he hissed, with such venom, it made Spike's insides freeze.  
  
Despite his fury he knew it was still Buffy- somewhere buried deep inside.  
  
Her mind was so twisted in hate, it was impossible to reach the real Buffy "What's wrong, Angelus, scared your losing your hold on me" she sneered, through his chock hold, which didn't lessen in the slightest.  
  
face it Angel, the slayer is mine- if you kill her you'll never get the Buffy you love back Grey's voice gloated in the back of his mind, even though Buffy had dealt with him long ago…  
  
Buffy glared at Angel "Don't mess with me Angel- I sent you to hell once when I cared for you- want to see what I can do when I hate you?" without warning she grabbed his hair, forcing him to let go, regaining himself in s moment he gazed at her, then straighten himself "fine you want a fight? You've got one"  
  
"think you can do better than the last one?" she laughed "You forget you're precious soul is gonna restrain you, I've got no such problems" she gloated as she delivered a roundhouse kick, which he immediately blocked, and tossed her over his back, she was shocked but quickly recovered "wrong 'lover' you're not Buffy so I don't have to restrain myself" as he savagely backhanded her, causing her to fall, she tasted the blood in her mouth.  
  
"Angel! What are you doing?!" cried Willow, panic and horror clearly present in her voice. She'd seen Angel vicious in battle and she'd seen the sadistic nature of Angelus- but this was different, and it really scared her. "your going to kill her" shrieked Willow, running forward, only to find a strong hand restraining her, spinning around to see who dared stop her. Spike.  
  
"stop him" she whispered brokenly, but Spike shock his head sadly "she's not Buffy pet, you stop Angel and she'll kill you in an instant, he's the only one who can stop her."  
  
"Spike's right, Will. It's crazy but he's helping her" despite this he felt himself grimace at the fight before them as Buffy kicked Angel breaking one of his ribs "if he can't- we're all screwed" he whispered, a strange look in his eyes.  
  
Reluctantly Willow obeyed, looking into Xander's eyes she saw a hard determined light she'd never noticed before, he really believed Angel was helping her- and he wasn't going to let her stop him.  
  
Buffy glared menacing at him and lunged at him, throwing kicks and punches at Angel, but to her anger, he somehow dodged them all, being in LA had really improved his techniques, before he went he had been one of the best fighters she knew, his strength hadn't changed, his technique had.  
  
It was flawless as usual but now he was more confident, he was unpredictable, but he knew what he was doing, his moves easily blended into each other, and they were powerful.  
  
He was in the 'zone' and everyone knew it. They all watched as two of the strongest fighters they'd ever seen duked it out.  
  
Cordy knew what Angel was capable of when he was fighting like this.  
  
Normally an opponent didn't stand a chance and would have been dead ten minutes ago, but she knew Angel wasn't out to kill, he was out to get her truly mad. It was like something off Tekken and the Matrix rolled into one.  
  
She had to admit she was impressed. But at the same time, they were all freaked. Buffy was getting more frustrated.  
  
he simply blocked her blows with ease, while his punches were having an impact on her. He punched her hard, almost making her fall back, he really wasn't pulling any punches.  
  
Buffy responded by giving him a roundhouse kick to his leg, causing him to lose his balance. She'd forget how strong Angel was. She kicked him in the face, making him fall down on the ground, hard.  
  
He rolled over and jumped up.  
  
Angel's mouth was bleeding, but he was determined to carry on. He kicked her and she fell backward, landing hard.  
  
It suddenly dawned on her that he really wasn't pulling any punches now, this was a deadly fight, in which there would be one victor. She suddenly felt the rage well up- he hadn't even fought properly when they spared, he'd been holding back all this time.  
  
Didn't he think she was good enough to take him on properly?!  
  
Greg had given her power and made her his equal, but he'd wanted her solely to himself- that so would not have happen- there was no way Buffy could ever be happy with just one guy- except Angel, no other man left her so loved…so warm, she knew she would never need another man if she had Angel- NO!!! STOP IT!!! I HATE ANGEL!!!  
  
Her mind screamed, I HATE HIM I HATE HIM I HATE HIM!!!! The louder part of her mind chanted, yet it sounded unconvincing, and she felt herself weakening, go on…give in stop fighting- you love him- always will, he's your soulmate- a small yet nagging part of her whispered, yet it was so clear… so easy……she needed to feel Angel's arms round her- she was tired, she needed her friends, but she needed Angel's love most….  
  
NEVER!!!! HE'S GOOD- I'M EVIL, NO WAY.  
  
That's right keep telling yourself that deary  
  
SHUT UP SHUT UP shutupshutupshutup……I DON'T WANT Angel- I WANT….Grey?…no…YES….yes…  
  
Everything was so confused, she wanted to collapse into his arms and cry as much as she wanted to fight him. All around her were voice the loud ones were shouting. Yet smaller voices – fewer but so demanding  
  
KILL HIM…FINISH IT…YOU DON'T NEED HIM…..YOU HATE HIM…KILL…KILKKILLKILL….kill, killl…  
  
JUST ONE QUICK FLICK AND HE'S DUST  
  
You couldn't kill him even as Angelus, what makes you think you can now?  
  
Stop it!!! You love him, need him your friends- they love you- your duty-  
  
DUTY? BLAH BLAH BLAH WHO CARES?!? DOES ANYONE THANK YOU FOR SAVING THE WORLD? NO! SO WHY BOTHER?! WHAT ABOUT YOU AND YOUR NEEDS, BE SELFISH, IT'S YOUR LIFE ON THE LINE!!  
  
your love – your love for them- for Angel, stop this stop before it's too late…  
  
IT'S ALREADY TOO LATE MORON!!!!  
  
I'VE WON DON'T YOU SEE?!? YOU CAN'T STOP ME-  
  
YOU'RE WEAK, ALWAYS SURROUNDED BY BOUNDRIES- CAN'T, MUSTN'T IT'S WRONG…UNFAIR…BAD…WELL I AM BAD……I'VE GIVEN UP EVERYTHING FOR THE WORLD, HOW IT'S TIME FOR ME!!! I DON'T NEED Angel TO COMPLETE ME I DON'T NEED HIS GUILT TRIP, OR DO-GOODING, ANGELUS WOULD HAVE DONE FINE- BUT NANCY-BOY WOULD KILL HIMSELF BEFORE HE LET THAT HAPPEN- HE REFUSED YOU- HE DESERVES TO DIE!!!  
  
Furiously, she jumped up her rage growing. By now Buffy was furious, hot tears pricked her eyes.  
  
Angel hoped his plan was working; by lashing out he was really giving her a real reason to be mad at him, hopefully reverting her back to Buffy, his Buffy.  
  
She didn't know what she was doing now, her vision was blurry with tears. Suddenly Angel stopped fighting, stopped moving altogether. Buffy paused momentarily, what was he doing- it had to be a trick, his body radiated defeat, shoulders slumped, head down, a smile began to move across her face, she'd won....she had finally made the great Angelus give up...but slowly he lifted his head up to her.  
  
His eyes were almost dead, the spark, the anger was all gone, as if he had been....deflated, somehow she found that unsettling don't be stupid, you wanted him to be!!! The voice cried, yet it felt false. His eyes locked with hers and for a fraction of a second Buffy's heart broke, the part that refused to give up to keep fighting....that still loved, then it was gone. "finish it" he whispered but she didn't move. "you've won, I give up...kill me" he said  
  
"ANGEL NO!!!!!" shouted Cordelia "Y-YOU CAN'T GIVE UP-" she began but stopped when she saw Angel's eyes. Still Buffy didn't move. "what are you waiting for?" he asked quietly, all anger gone "kill me, you want me dead- so do it" everyone looked on in disbelief.  
  
They'd seen many sides of Angel- broody, sad, tired, furious, menacing, psychotic Angelus, but this....this was different. No matter what had happened Angel had never admitted defeat, it simply wasn't in his nature. He was a survivor – until now. Cordy moved forward "why are you doing this to people who care about you?! Who love you?!?" she demanded, gazing at Angel, who was standing completely still waiting for her to strike.  
  
LOVE?!? WHAT'S THAT? NO SOUL= NO LOVE, JUST LUST. ANGEL WANTS LOVE…..  
  
You love him, nothing will change that  
  
OH SHUT UP!!!!! LOVE IS A WEAKNESS, THERE'S ONLY ONE PERSON YOU NEED TO LOVE- YOURSELF!  
  
"Love?! I don't need love, not from Angel or anyone else, and I don't love him" she replied,  
  
"why bother then" asked Angel wearily "just kill me and go – if you truly don't care, what's stopping you?"  
  
"I want to make you suffer first!" she shot back, but the bravo was fading.  
  
"The Buffy who loved you is gone, there's no love left here" she smirked, but it faltered, when she saw Angel slowly move forward with a smirk of his own...oh how'd she'd look forward to whipping that smirk off...  
  
"Oh? For the love of your friends and the world, you gave up your life, when you faced the Master? For the love of us, you brought yourself back?  
  
For the number of times you've been ready to sacrifice for life to save your friends or me? Night after night, you put your life on the line to stop people from being killed.  
  
Know nothing or love?! Buffy you are love! You symbolize everything that makes us human- your huge capacity for love and forgiveness. You really want to give up all this love?"  
  
"YES, I HATE YOU- ALL OF YOU!!!" she cried, as he came close.  
  
HATE THEM…THEY WEAKEN YOU, FINISH IT……KILL THEM…..  
  
Kill them and you die-you want that  
  
SHE'S ALIVE- YOU ARE POWER!!!  
  
Power without restraint……action without thought……you can be so much more than just 'power,' a shadow……real power is love…  
  
"Buffy you don't need to do this" Angel whispered, closing the gap between himself and Buffy.  
  
Her voice rose to a scream "I do, nothing you can do will stop me! I will....I will..." she shouted, her voice breaking.  
  
Real power is love- pure and simple, it can consquer all-  
  
LOVE CONSQUES NOTHING!! IT IS FOR FOOLS AND WEAK PEOPLE- IT ACCOMPLISHES NOTHING – NOTHING!!  
  
Ahhh….love can hurt, it weakens people who do not have it, you have something evil cannot comprehend…or steal….you are love itself….don't loose that……it's more preciosu then any power- it lives forever……  
  
Everything was too confussing, too many voices, the louder ones were fading, she wanted them too go, she wanted to be free of them…all of them….too many voice….too confussing….  
  
Angel gazed at her, by now she was shaking, nearly hysterical. Tears were rolling down her checks. Angel could see she was crumbling.  
  
I'm so sorry Buffy- I love you  
  
Tears of anger, fear and hysteria ran down her face, as she finally gave way under the long strain. She beat his hands on his chest, trying to hurt him, but failing miserably. All her strength had deserted her. She needed Angel but couldn't reach out to him. Sobbing and screaming, as her tears soaked his shirt.  
  
Love never dies….it saves…it survives….it's powerful……unbeatable….  
  
LOVE?! Fight him….kill-  
  
Love cannot be fought- give up, it's over, her love, that's what makes you so strong- your love brought him back from Hell itself, saved him from the First Evil…..his love forgave you for sending him to hell, protected you at all costs….his love is what's driving him now- he's beating you cause he LOVES you…see how powerful love is?!  
  
Suddenly she was in his arms, his hands caressed of her hair, soothing her, as her anger deserted her as her hands stilled against him. "it's all right, it's all right" he whispered gently.  
  
"Shhh, it's all right. It'll be all right," he murmured, cradling her in his arms. She shook her head, ands the tears kept coming.  
  
It wouldn't be all right. Everything was wrong.  
  
Bad…wrong….so many people hurt….all my falut….I e-enjoyed it…..  
  
She felt as if she had been trapped and suddenly let free.  
  
She had no idea what had happened. All she knew is if Angel stopped holding her she would collapse. He felt so strong and safe, the only one who could protect her....of what she didn't know, but she was scared.  
  
He knew what to say to make her confusion go away, letting her cry. She hadn't known she could cry so much.  
  
"Angel...I..." she said the tears rolled down her checks. She felt like she would never stop crying or forgive herself for what she had done, she clung to him, desperate to be near to him.  
  
She was crying so hard she couldn't stop, her whole body was racking for her sobs and her body was shaking against Angel.  
  
Please stop the hurting…..forgive me……kill me….too much…memories….  
  
He stroked her hair, murmuring soothing words to her. Gradually her sobbing lessened. She felt unable to move, not wanting to.  
  
Suddenly all the other Slayerettes cautiously came forward. Buffy looked round at them, she was still crying, wondering how they would ever forgive her, so she did the only thing she could.  
  
"I'm so sorry" she whispered, looking at all of them. Just those three words meant more to them than anything at that precise moment.  
  
Please stop…pleeease!!! I wanna go home, I need my mommy…..I need Angel…..look at me…..kiss me…don't leave me…..never leave me……I'll die if you do….I'll die anyway…just stop the hurting…..make my numb….please God….I just wanna stop……please…please…  
  
They knew their Buffy was back, not the one who had said those things to them you did it Angel!! it had been an awful gamble for Angel, and it had worked thought Giles jubilantly, he had never seen anything quite like it.  
  
No one knew quite want to do, Buffy was shacking and cry in Angel's arms, this was ten times worse than with the Master. Angel simply stroked her hair, saying nothing, as if he knew even murmurs of comfort would be too much for her now….they couldn't imagine she was going through, Buffy, who was so good, why should she suffer like this?!  
  
Why should Angel?! It hit him the hardest, he'd do nothing to merit this misery, he'd only helped people. None of them could ever blaim Buffy for what happened, but like Angel she would bare enough guilt to last a lifetime, and knowing Angel, he would too, for something completely out of his control.  
  
He looked on the point of collasp himself, tears began running down his cheecks, unable to stop them any longer, and made no attempt to wipe them away. Just wanna be numb…no feeling….just nothing…..not too much to ask for…..don't let Angel go….let him stay until I leave…just hold me…..let me go…nothing….no feeling…..no memories….no words…..nothing…..Angel still held Buffy close to him, then without any warning whatsoever and before anyone could move Buffy collapsed to the ground like a puppet with its strings cut.  
  
"BUFFY!!" shouted Angel, catching her in his arms, and lowering her to the floor.  
  
"Wh-what happened to her?" stammered Willow, as they gathered round. "I don't know, she's got a pulse" Angel said, gazing at her limp form in his arms. "Buffy can you hear me....?" he said quietly, he got no response she's so still what if she has brain damage or something?! Is she dying?!?  
  
"It seems as if Buffy's body wasn't able to cope with the strain of what ever caused this and her body seems to have...well...shut down" Giles said. Suddenly Willow saw something "Hey guys! I can see something!" she called. They all looked, a small worm like creature came out of her ear, and flopped on the ground.  
  
At that moment Buffy's soft blue eyes, fluttered open.  
  
Her vision was blurry, feeling dazed but slowly her vision came into focus.  
  
"....A- Angel?" she murmured with some uncertainty.  
  
She saw her friends looked worried at her but best of all Angel. She could see the worry and concern in his face, the relief that she was all right. He gathered her up into his arms and held her close to him. It really was him!. "Hi" she said quietly.  
  
She was saw Angel gazing at her, love and relief filled in his eyes, as he saw she was all right. He smiled slightly at her "hi" she whispered, looking only at him, her smile was for him alone. "Welcome back" he whispered to her, smiling at her. Buffy looked round wondering where she was.  
  
Last thing she remembered she was dancing with Angel, then she had a black out and found herself in her garden "what happened?" she whispered, obviously confused. Angel paused for a minute, how could he explain what had happened? He didn't want to lie to her, but he couldn't bare her living with the knowledge she had been evil….he just couldn't tell her….  
  
"It's OK Buff, remember we went to a party? Things got a little wild, while you and Angel were dancing some vamps decided to crash, everyone tried to get out, as you grabbed your stack a vamp grabbed you by the neck, Angel grabbed him and dusted him, but you collapsed and we brought you here" said Cordy without missing a beat, "hence the no-remember factor. You should have been there, Angel nearly blew his top!" she giggled.  
  
Angel glanced her, a message of immeasurable thanks on his features, to which Cordy only smiled a what are friends for? smile, he knew no one would tell her- she didn't deserve that burden- no one did.  
  
Buffy didn't notice Angel and Cordy's communication, her head resting on Angel's shoulder and was nearly falling asleep, she was so exhausted. "Poor guy just ran away- I think Angel might have shown a little fang" Xander added grinning.  
  
Angel glanced at them in silent thanks.  
  
"We thought we'd lost your there for a minute" said Oz smiling "uh-huh" murmured Buffy rubbing her head "was I out for long? Did we get them all?"  
  
"yep. It's just as well you don't remember - it was crazy." Willow said. Angel smiled at Buffy, as they moved their faces close together, and kissed, Buffy put her arms round Angel and lost herself in Angel.  
  
Oz gingerly picked up the worm type creature, which was white and disgusting looking "Oh…. EWWW! That is SO gross!" said Cordelia, turning away, her face screwed up in disgust, while she handed Oz a plastic seal bag  
  
"Put it in this and get rid of it!" she pleaded. Everyone looked at her, except Buffy and Angel being too involved in each other to pay attention to anything else.  
  
"What? Where do you think I put my cotton buds?!" she demanded, Xander grinned at her. As Oz dropped it into the bag, in disintegrated into a white powder "I'll analyze this see if I get any info from it" said Willow taking the bag.  
  
Just at that moment, Joyce came driving up, and as she got out the of the car her jaw nearly fell open at the sight that greeted her.  
  
The slayerettes were milling around. Willow looked like she run the Olympic marathon, she had done something to one of her knees as she was limping slightly and was holding a package of what looked suspiciously like heroin.  
  
Oz grinned at her admiringly while he supported her, his jacket was completely torn and he had a bad gash on his arm. Xander was nursing one of his arms, that looked like it would need some medical attention.  
  
With his other arm he and Cordelia, were hugging, supporting each other while chatting to Willow and Oz. Cordelia had a bad black eye but even more strangely wasn't bothered about it.  
  
Her normally impeccably styled hair was hanging limply, with strands hanging round her face, hanging untidily in her eyes. They all seemed absolutely exhausted and with some form of injuries but nether the less were happy- and relieved.  
  
Giles was there, hair completely tousled, and his shirt and tie rumpled, several gashes on his face, while he was calmly wiping his glasses, which were the only thing, which was unharmed.  
  
He was smiling slightly, and Buffy and Angel were intertwined kissing on the grass, not paying attention to anything else going on around them. In the front garden, in full view of everyone Joyce's jaw dropped even further when she saw the state on Angel clothes.  
  
His shirt was torn, he had some bad bruises. "Giles!! What on earth happened?! Is everyone all right- no you've obviously not, minions of Hell or something I presume. Care to fill me in?"  
  
"I'll be happy to Joyce, but could I trouble you for some tea- it's been a most strenuous night" said Giles.  
  
"Ahem, people that's your cue to come up for air" said Xander to Buffy and Angel who were still liplocked. Joyce simply smiled and ushered them inside, Oz helping Willow walk and Cordelia helping Xander balance. While Buffy and Angel half walked, half limped inside.  
  
Many cups of tea and crackers later Joyce had been informed of everything that had happened. She looked quite stunned for a moment, she had come to admire Buffy's friends a lot over the years.  
  
These kids had had to grow up fast, not just Buffy, Willow, Oz, Xander and Cordelia- but also Giles and Angel. While they were adults they had all grown up. Together they had witnessed more horror than most Sci-Fi and Horror fans could imagine rolled into one.  
  
If the Hellmouth gave them some trouble, they returned the favor- with interest.  
  
On hearing what they had gone through tonight, knowing they might had had to kill their best friend, Angel faced with the fact he might have had to kill his true love… Joyce felt even more respected and privileged to know these people. Joyce then gave Angel a hug "thank you, all of you" she said "Thank Angel, he's the one who really saved her" said Willow smiling "and especially to you Angel, you saved Buffy- again."  
  
"Well he's not called 'Angel' for his heavenly looks" Buffy said  
  
"Well actually Buffy, he is" Giles said  
  
"Oh yeah 'the one with the Angelic Face', but he's also a real Guardian Angel" said Buffy, at this Angel actually blushed and Buffy grinned at him. Joyce then hugged her daughter. She had been so terrified that she'd lost Buffy, her remarkable daughter. The gang began to drift off soon after making sure she was all right. Buffy and Angel talked together for a while, before he went too.  
  
They all knew she needed some space right now.  
  
A while later Buffy was drinking some hot chocolate with Joyce when she asked her about something her and Angel had discussed "mom...is it OK if I spend a few days with Angel? I kinda need him right now" Buffy looked at Joyce, who sipped her drink thoughtfully for a moment.  
  
"All right, I trust you and him. I understand, go on get your things together" Buffy stared at her mom for a moment. "Are you serious?" she asked "Absolutely, you're both adults, you have both proved how devoted you are to each other, I'm all for you guys being together" she said smiling "Besides I like Angel's taste in art" she grinned. Buffy kissed Joyce on the check " thanks mom"  
  
"Thank you for having such a charming boyfriend" she replied  
  
"Oh I think he does that on his own" said Buffy, as she went upstairs to pack some clothes and other things.  
  
"I'll see you in a few days mom, but I call before then" she said hugging Joyce at the front door "Oh Buffy?"  
  
"yeah mom?" she asked wearily, wondering if she was going to get a huge lecture  
  
"When you sleep with him, make sure you use protection OK honey? Promise me he's human now- don't take chances" she said calmly.  
  
Buffy turned bright red at this and Joyce simply laughed "I'm not playing dumb Buffy, and contrary to what you think I do know what happens between couples in love, in their bedroom. I trust you both implicitly, you're both mature adults, you're in love but just be careful OK?" she said  
  
"I will Mom, I promise, thanks" she said, the redness fading from her face. "See ya" she said, giving Joyce one last hug "Have fun!" Joyce called waving I'm sure that you will thought Joyce to herself. 


End file.
